Winter Light
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: What if the day of Nathan's shooting trigger a chain of events that will impact Peter, Claire and the entire Petrelli family? A sudden tragic event & repressed memories will uncover a dangerous threat that will impact not only the present but future of the world. Mainly Family, no incest (alternate S3 arc)
1. It Begins With One Shot

**Winter Light**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any rights to NBC or Heroes. The only thing I own are any of the characters and plot not related to the show. In significance of the story title, it will make sense later on within the story._

 **Author's Notes:** _The story follows an alternate spin of season 3, mainly the focusing on the Villains story arc . A warning of possible spoilers of seasons 2 & 3 if anyone hasn't watched it. The story will focus on Paire but no incest shipper. Basically it's a family platonic plot, mainly incorporating the Petrellis. _

**Summary:** _What if the day of Nathan's shooting trigger a chain of events that will impact Peter, Claire and the entire Petrelli family? A sudden tragic event & repressed memories will uncover a dangerous threat that will impact not only the present but future of the world. (alternate S3 arc) _

**Chapter 1: It Begins with One Shot**

 _(New York City- February 1991)_

 _An eleven year old boy looked out the window of his Hyde Park mansion watching another snow fall blanket the streets of Manhattan. He listens as he hears the front door open only to be greeted by his older brother carrying his book bag and walking into the living room._

 _"Mom and dad put me on babysitting duty tonight Pete so you're stuck with me," a young Nathan replied._

 _"Another business dinner again? Is that why you're crashing here instead of your dorm room?" a young Peter asked._

 _"Hey buddy I wasn't the one that got myself grounded for two weeks after setting off a cherry bomb during one of dad's dinner parties. Knowing how much of a little terror you are these days, I'm probably saying it's this whole preteen angst phrase."_

 _"You're just teasing me Nate and besides, the cherry bomb didn't harm anybody," Peter argued._

 _"Well maybe that crystal statue that cost mom and dad about twenty grand they were going to give Mr. Bishop for his wife's birthday," Nathan slightly teased ruffling his little brother's hair. "Well since I'm going to be hitting the books tonight to study for midterms, did you get all your homework done?"_

 _"I'm trying to finish my book report my teacher assigned," Peter said as his stomach rumbled. "Huh Nate did you order anything to eat? Martha went home early for the night because her daughter has the flu."_

 _"Already handle that little brother. I ordered a pizza on the way here so it should be here soon. I left money on the counter so pay the pizza guy when he comes." Nathan started pulling out all of his textbooks and notebooks and sat down at the desk beginning to study. The younger Petrelli went up to his bedroom to retrieve his books. Moments later there was a knock at the front door as Peter answer the door. Hungry and eager, he retrieved the money from the counter table in the hallway and open the door. However, he stopped right in his tracks._

 _Peter continued to stare down aimlessly and with a shock look on his face. "Hey Pete what's taking so long did you pay the pizza guy…" Nathan stopped mid sentence as his younger brother continued to stare down at the ground. It reminded them of a movie they saw awhile back on television looking at package and wondered what was happening._

 _"Nate…are you sure…you ordered a pizza?" Peter asked confused staring at the mysterious basket that contained a slumbering baby warmly wrapped in a warm blanket and bundled from the snowy weather. "Because…that…looks like it cost more than twenty dollars."_

 _"Oh boy how are we going to explain this one to mom and dad?" Nathan said flustered reluctantly picking up the baby carrier and bringing it inside the house. He placed the basket gently on the ground and found a letter addressed to him and reads it. Minutes later, Nathan steps back in shock as Peter continues to stare curiously at the sleeping baby. He stares at his older brother with a look of shock, fluster and surprise. "Looks like we're not…having any dinner_ tonight."

 _(Present Day- Odessa, Texas: March 20th, 2007)_

Peter didn't know what happened and was confused. Why was he suddenly recalling something he wasn't sure either happened in the past or if the memory was real. _"Did that really happen? Was that even real?"_ He thought while he, Matt Parkman, and Nathan walk into the Odessa Police Station. Nathan is cleaned up and wearing a crisp shirt and tie. Peter is quiet but deep in thought recalling almost unleashing the Shanti Virus and Adam Manroe's manipulation. But leave it to his older brother to reassure him about seeing the good and redeemable qualities in everybody and offering his experience with Linderman and the election.

Nathan replies hugging his brother after having a few words with him. Minutes later Matt walks up to them. "Okay, I did it. They're ready for you. They'll definitely hear what you have to say." Matt replies as him and Peter follow Nathan towards the podium to address the press.

Unbeknownst to anyone, an unknown assailant slips into the custodian closet putting on a black cap and coat. He clocks his pistol and quietly opens the door. He hears Nathan addressing the press as Matt and Peter flank him. His eyes look upon the younger Petrelli brother who looks slightly distracted as the assailant knows what is occurring. He knew Nathan's speech and the implications that will occur.

Midway through Nathan's address, the assailant shoots two bullets into Nathan's chest as a female reporter screams. Nathan falls backwards as chaos ensues as Peter cradles his brother in his arms. Matt stops looking at them, and looks out at the crowd. The police try to contain the news media from crowding in too close. In the back, a man in a black jacket walks away before being spotted by Matt and Peter.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Peter yells but doesn't respond. Nathan slightly moves before falling unconscious again. "Nathan!"

He stashes the gun in the custodian closet and slips away undetected. Minutes later, the shooter sees EMTs and medical personnel loading Nathan onto the stretcher on route to the hospital. Peter didn't realize that he dropped his phone and was preoccupied with his brother's condition as he rode in the back of the ambulance. The shooter reluctantly picks up Peter's cellphone and follows the ambulance to the hospital. However, the phone rings realizing Claire's number unaware of the ramifications one phone call will have by the end of today.

 _(Costa Verde, California- Bennet Residence)_

Back in California, Claire is watching the news bulletin about her biological father's shooting in Odessa. Despite the relationship between her and her biological family, she was concerned especially for Nathan's wellbeing. She immediately dialed Peter's number hoping for an update.

 _"Hello?" she hears Peter's voice on the other end, but she feels something not right about it._

"Peter it's me. How is he?" she asked in regards to Nathan's condition.

 _"Oh it's bad. We are gonna get him to the hospital." Peter replied._

"I should be there, I could help..." However she was suddenly interrupted by her uncle.

 _"No, he is getting into surgery right now."_

"But my blood can heal..." Once again, she was cut off by Peter who sounded slightly abrasive and in a rush.

 _"Claire, you are in California. He needs to be in the hospital right now. I will call you as soon as I know he is okay. I promise you._ " Suddenly the call ended and Claire felt frustrated being told to stay put. It wasn't like her uncle and usually he be the one to convince her to live up to her destiny of saving the world.

Thankfully, her adopted family wasn't home but it wasn't in Claire's nature to stay put. After quickly going online to book a bus ticket to Odessa, Claire started packing some clothes into a duffel bag. Despite her relationship with Nathan, he was still her father and she do anything in her power to save him. Printing off her ticket and grabbing her bag she was ready and opened her bedroom door only to be greeted by a familiar sinister foe.

"Hello Claire," Sylar smiled wickedly as Claire stood in shock.

 _(New York City- The Petrelli Mansion)_

Back in New York City, a tearful Angela is on the phone as she watches the news report on the television. She calmly and firmly states the situation going on. She turns the television off continuing her conversation.

"I know. It was unavoidable," Angela states over the phone. "You...do know that you've now opened Pandora's box!"

She hangs up in frustration until seconds later she unexpectedly receives another call, this time seeing Noah Bennet's number on her caller ID. "Noah, this is a surprise."

"I heard about the press conference it's broadcasting all over the news. However, I'm calling because we got a situation on our hands here. I'm in Kermit right now and I don't have much time to explain but you know." Noah said firmly. "It is Meredith Gordon...police found her murdered in her home by an unknown attacker. She's been dead for two days and a neighbor found her body. Angela..."

"And so it begins," she mumbled foreseeing the impact of today's events. "I'm afraid things will slowly unravel by the end of this day. I regret to inform you of the impending circumstances which will occur soon. I'm deeply sorry, Noah."

"I know has to be done. Hopefully you have someone in mind to finish the job. Keep in mind there's always a connection to all of it," Noah cryptically implied.

"Okay but eventually they'll see the connection and understand why. Noah Bennet, silence is golden," she stated.

"Then...then you know what must be done," he simply stated. "You're her family and I entrust you keep her safe no matter what happens." An ominous feeling falls over Angela as the other end of the line goes dead reaffirming the butterfly effect coming into play. She stares at the picture of the young teenage girl sitting on table.

"They're not going to get to her I will ensure that," she said firmly and deep in thought. "Pandora's Box is opening. I hope you realize the consequences of your actions upon this family. May God have mercy on us all."

Angela had a lot to deal with and she sense a crisis at hand. She quickly gathered a few belongings and made a call to the private airport to have the family plane ready for take off. She was having dreams and had to accept that the task will fall upon the entire family to rally around in a dire time of need. Sitting in the cab on the way to the hangar she dialed her phone once again.

"I'm afraid we got a terrible situation and not only Nathan's life has been compromised. It's an agonizing ripple effect because you should have learned not to mess with time." she stated over the phone. "My granddaughter is about to have one real bad day because of it and that is on your conscience. If you value Claire's life then I suggest you do something about it because after today, her life is about to change, Peter."

 **(Author's Note:** _Okay this is my first Heroes fanfic and if people are slightly confused about what is happening, this is a bit of a rewrite of The Second Coming. However, the shooting still occurs but the whole Peter being placed in Jesse's body never happened. You can probably guess at the end of the chapter who Angela and Claire is talking to. Hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is appreciated.)_


	2. Home Invasion

**Chapter 2: Home Invasion**

 **(Author's Notes:** _Okay so this chapter will is a tearjerker just to give you guys a bit of a warning. There's some slight hints of spoilers from episodes 3x01 & 3x02. Hope you all enjoy the story and feedback is appreciated!_ **)**

 _(St. Joseph's Hospital-Odessa, Texas)_

The assailant keeps an eye on Peter and Nathan throughout the entire day. He watches the younger brother waiting for hours while the doctors work on saving Nathan. He is surprised by the miraculous recovery Nathan makes but the older brother is confused as he wakes up. Following Nathan from his hospital room, the assailant finds him in a chapel talking to some the patrons while being followed by reporters.

Fearing that the secret of their existence will be exposed, the assailant cocks his gun ready to shoot. On the contrary, at the last moment he puts the gun as Nathan preached his message: _"God has a message and it's a simple one: We're all connected. We are not alone. We hold in our collective hearts one noble goal, to save ourselves, to save the world."_ He watches Nathan turn back to the altar and pray as he spots Peter walking up and catches his brother before he collapses.

A little while later, he watches the two brothers converse about an article of Nathan being touched by God. Hearing them discuss about the recent events and Nathan's decision not to reveal the existence of people with abilities, the assailant was satisfied. He watched Angela looking at her sons outside the room and then proceeds to make his exit quietly.

To his shock and surprise, the assailant finds himself being pulled to a desert corridor by Angela. She angrily shoves him against the wall knowing who the shooter really is. "What have you done? Who do you think You inherited your first ability from? Your dreams I dreamed you'd come. I saw what you'd do. Shooting your own brother, for god's sake."

"I had to," Future Peter replied. "It was Nathan who set everything in motion. The powers, the greed, the war."

"Who are you to play god?" Angela snapped angrily.

"You can see the future?" Future Peter argued back. "Then you know that that formula that you and your friends tried to bury It gets out, and it destroys everything, including this family."

The only future I've ever seen is the one caused by you." she snapped pining him against the wall.

"Nathan didn't die." Future Peter replied. "And now he doesn't have to."

"It doesn't matter," Angela glared staring at the future version of her younger son. "Because by shooting him, you screwed up everything. Something different happens now and it's all because of you. Now, do you think what you did today wouldn't have any consequences? I had another dream on my way here. One I'd rather not repeat. And all because you're not where you're supposed to be. So go back where you came from, Peter."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little too busy saving the world right now."

 **"** You never were as smart as you thought you were. I see a few more years on this planet hasn't changed that."

 **"** There are things that I know. Things that you can't see, Mother. Even in your dreams. I've seen what this family has become. I've seen what you and everyone does. So don't think that I came back here for my health."

"You have no idea the fire that you're playing with. You don't _screw_ with time. It's called the butterfly effect. Step on a butterfly today, three years from now a million people are wiped out."

 **"** Let's just hope it's no one I know." He says with little disregard.

"Ah, but what if it is? What if it turns out to be someone you do know? Someone you care about like Claire?" The mention of Claire's name startles Peter and his abrupt telephone conversation with his niece plagues his mind. However, he saw the look in his mother's eyes with the thought about the young girl. "You talked to her today didn't you assuming it was her beloved uncle? What did you tell her?"

"I told her not to go to Odessa," He quietly answered. "I told her to stay home. Why does it matter?"

"You stupid fool. She listened to you. She ended up being where she wasn't suppose to be and had a pretty bad day because of it. Your actions on Nathan now has ramifications upon your niece. Don't you see it's the butterfly effect. As I said, if you value her life then you better find a way of ensuring her survival after today. You don't realize the threat that is looming on the horizon."

 _(Costa Verde, California)_

Sylar's voice and face was the last person Claire wanted to see. How is it possible he's still alive when she saw Hiro kill him at Kirby Plaza? One minute she was packed and ready to go to Odessa to help her biological father, the next she finds herself trapped by a demented psychopath. It was like a scene from a horror movie where the killer would stalk the victim before finishing them off. Claire had no means of escape as she barricaded herself in the closet with Sylar standing on the other side of the door.

"I know you're scared. I would be too All alone in this house with someone like me. A man you barely know." He replied bordering between sarcasm and sadistic. "It isn't exactly a fair fight, I admit. But I don't want to fight you, Claire. I just want what you have. You see, I lost everything that made me special. There's a whole shopping list of abilities right here. But I'm going to start with the best. And once I have yours-"

Looking for a way to escape, Claire jabbed a kitchen knife into Sylar's chest and quickly ran for the front door. However, she was easily outpowered by the sadistic psychopath as he used his telekinesis to subdue Claire and pin her against the wall. Claire screamed in agony feeling the line scrape her skull causing her bleed. "No!" She didn't know what was happening the minute Sylar cut the top of her head, but she felt herself laying on the coffee numb, emotionless and severely tramuatized.

"What...what are you doing to me?" she said numb and dull.

"I'm looking for answers before I bleed to death." He simply stated as Claire felt her exposed brain being probed and analyzed like a biology project. However, something occurs in Claire's mind and she's conscience and aware of what Sylar is doing to her. Realistically she would be dead like the rest of Sylar's victims, but instead she was wide awake.

"Funny I'm looking for answers too." she mumbled not feeling any recognition of pain despite the gruesome violation of her brain. This was the first time she started noticing the extent of her abilities. "Why...don't I feel anything?"

"No nerve endings. An amazing bit of machinery, this is." Sylar simply stated. "And how much of it do we actually use? Imagine the answers we'd have with 100%. Why is there evil? How many angels can dance on the head of a pin? How do we make love stay? All these answers...they're all right here."

"Are you going to eat it?" she mumbled as tears stream down her face.

"Eat your brain? Claire, that's disgusting." He finally pinpointed the spot he needed to find. "Ah, there it is." With his work completed, Sylar quietly got up and proceeded to walk out. However, he saw the top of Claire's scalp laying on the ground and gently picked it and placed it back on her head. He watched as the cut healed itself on the young girl's body only leaving patches of dry blood on her face. Shocked and traumatized, Claire saw up looking speechless.

"Wait. What about me? Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked stunned.

"Poor girl. There's so much about yourself you don't even understand." Sylar stated staring at her curiously. "Your brain is not like the others, Claire. You are not like the others. You're different. You're special. And I couldn't kill you, even if I wanted to. You can never die. And now, I guess, neither can I."

Visibly shaken, traumatized, and loss for words, Claire watched as Sylar walked out of her house as she got up and stumbled on the floor crying with dry blood on her forehead. She heard Mr. Muggles bark as she quietly cuddle the dog close to her for a sense of comfort. Claire didn't know how much time passed as she heard the door open to see Sandra and Lyle return home to find the house a mess and Claire on the floor crying.

"Claire! What's going on? Oh my..." Sandra said shockingly looking at the state of her daughter. However, after getting herself together again, Claire reluctantly got up and proceeded to clean up the damage around the main floor with her mother's assistance. She couldn't shake off the feeling of the events of today and something in her mind told her there was much worst things to come. She watched Lyle head up to his bedroom leaving her and mother to clean.

"He is not coming back..." Claire mumbled.

How do you know that?" Sandra asked.

"I think he got what he came for." Claire sighed tearing up. "I don't feel anything. It's getting hurt, there is no pain.

"But that's your power, isn't it?"

"No, I heal, but I always feel everything. It hurts as same as anyone else, but not this time. That pain I am always so grateful for because it's the only time know I am still human." Without any warning, Claire saw the doors burst open as a shadow intruder zoomed through the house and in a blink of an eye, Sandra gasped in shock. Claire yelled seeing blood seeping through her mother's neck and stared horrified at the gash as her body dropped to the floor lifelessly.

"Claire! Claire! What's going on?" Lyle yelled running downstairs as he let out an agonizing scream seeing his mom's dead body. "Oh no mom! Mom! Mom!" Claire quickly grabbed Lyle's wrist desperately pulling her younger brother. It proved to be pointless once the intruder yanked Lyle away from Claire's reach and grabbed the boy by his neck. Before Claire could react, she screamed in horror and agony as the intruder swiftly snapped the young teenage boy's neck before her eyes.

"Oh god no Lyle! Lyle!" Claire cried letting out a gut wrenching wail looking at the mysterious intruder. She had no clue who this person was but obviously she could tell it wasn't Sylar, but this mysterious stranger just killed her family without any warning or remorse. Claire stood completely numb, still and severely traumatized to the point of paralysis. After the stranger carelessly released Lyle's body letting it drop on the ground, they focused their attention on Claire. She inched against the same wall Sylar subdued her earlier, but instead the stranger just stared at her with curiosity and intrigued by her.

 _"My dear Claire you've certainly have grown into a remarkable young lady over the years. You probably don't know who I am but we go back a long time ago."_ The stranger carefully stroked her face as Claire's tears continued to fall down her face _. "You've been through a traumatic and I seen that Sylar came for what he wanted. However, neither him or anyone else realizes just how important you are."_ He glanced and looked at the bodies of Lyle and Sandra and took Claire's hand who continued to stare petrified. He placed in her hands a necklace and a pair of glasses that she knew too well as he made his exit. _"My sincere condolences for your loss...we shall meet again."_

 _(St. Joseph's Hospital- Odessa, Texas)_

Back at the hospital, Peter stepped outside for a moment to get some air only to run into Matt unexpectedly. Meanwhile, Future Peter was watching his present counterpart converse with his officer friend until he noticed he still his present self's cellphone in his possession. He saw the multiple missed calls from Matt probably looking to inquire about the shooting but then he saw a phone number with an area code from California. He played the message and listened to the deputy explaining about a situation at the "Butler" residence, the alias last name that Claire and her family were living under. He shook his head hearing details to be contacted as soon as possible.

Without warning Peter notices that time itself has stopped and everyone is frozen, including Matt. He is startled when he is approached by what looks his own counterpart with a scar on his face. Peter is looks at his counterpart dazed and confused until he notices his cellphone in his double's possession.

 **"** I believe this belongs to you," Future Peter replies handing Peter back his cellphone. "I don't have much time and apparently I've stepped on too many butterflies today. Your phone is filled with a lot of messages, especially one from the Costa Verde Police Department."

"Who…who the hell are you?" Peter asked looking bewildered. "Costa Verde Police Department?"

"There is somewhere besides Nathan's bedside you need to be right now. It's up to you guys to be the family you once were for her. He's going to try to finish what he couldn't years ago. Take Matt with you, he'll know what to do when you get there. She'll need your support and promise you'll keep her safe." Future Peter instructed. "It will come to you all when the time comes."

"Who needs our support? Who is coming back?"

"I made a mess and things that have transpired that shouldn't have occurred. Costa Verde, someone you care deeply about has had one terrible day that will forever change her life. Get to Claire and then from this point onward you'll figure out the truth." Without giving his present counterpart time to respond, he quickly teleported Peter and Matt to Costa Verde as time resumed itself.

Once he sent his present self and Matt on their way, Future Peter headed back inside the hospital towards Nathan's room. However, he spotted his mother in the hallway talking on her phone with a look of shock but she glanced seeing Future Peter as she hung up the phone.

"What are you still doing here?" Angela snapped referring to her phone call.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Future Peter asked his mom.

"Noah Bennet was found dead today in a trailer park in Kermit, Texas. He was investigating the murder of Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother. First Nathan's shooting, now a double homicide to cover up."

"That's not possible! That never happened!" he argued.

"It's the butterfly effect, Peter, just like I told you. Two innocent people who happen to be my granddaughter's adopted father and biological mother are dead. They were killed by someone who has pursued Claire since the day she was born."

"They weren't suppose to die. I sent Peter and Matt to Costa Verde to make sure that Claire survives and no one else close to her has to die at her expense."

"Well…that's too late for that is it? You're gonna figure out how we are going to keep my granddaughter safe and make sure the body count of victims doesn't pile up. You understand me?" She glared at the future version of her son. "You better pray that my son doesn't find his brother's daughter in a body bag like the rest of her family. And then...go the hell back where you came from because you just brought back someone who nearly destroyed my family years ago!"

 _(Costa Verde, California)_

"Where the hell are we?" Matt asked looking bewildered as him and Peter found themselves mysteriously teleported to a residential neighbourhood. It was late evening but the swarm of police cars, EMTs, and emergency personnel drew Peter's attention to a familiar house he knew.

"We're in Costa Verde," Peter simply answered as they proceeded towards the house.

"Costa Verde? Isn't that where Claire is living? Unless…" Once they approached Claire's house, they saw crime scene tape surround the property as CSI investigators and emergency responders wheeled out two body bag stretchers. He knows why his future self teleported him and Matt to Claire's house. He tried to bypass the crowd of spectators and the emergency officers, only to be restrained from entering the crime scene.

"Sir! Sir! You need to back away this is a crime scene! We advise all civilians to step back away from the scene!" an officer instructed.

"What the heck is happening? Where's Claire? That's my niece's house! I know her! I'm her family! My name is Peter Petrelli someone called me about an emergency regarding Claire. Is she alright?" Peter anxiously asked worrying.

"Sir I cannot discuss personal detail at the moment!" the officer argued. "Please, I need you to step back…" Fortunately, Matt saw the anxiety and fear of worry all over Peter's face. Hearing Peter's thoughts and recalling his encounter with his future self earlier at the hospital, he understood his urgency to have both of them here at Claire's house. Matt could hear Claire's thoughts as she was still inside the house alongside officers, CSI investigators, EMTs and an agent with social services. Matt knew Peter was desperately trying to come to his niece's aid and put his ability to use by manipulating the officer on duty to let Peter pass.

"Don't worry about it buddy, just check up on her." Matt replied watching Peter enter the house.

Once Peter entered inside, he saw various police personnel survey the living room, now the crime scene. There was already tape on the floor that represented the victims as investigators continue to photograph the area and damage done. All that mattered right now is finding Claire and making sure she was safe. No one wasn't willing to explain in detail what happened today but Matt's telepathy proved to be essential by providing everything Peter wanted to know. However, he felt sympathy and it was a tragedy to hear the victims were Sandra and Lyle. He finally found Claire who still remained in a state of shock and trauma as the EMTs and social worker try talking to her. She felt Peter's presence as he informed the personnel his identity as Claire's uncle and allowed him a moment with his niece.

"Oh god Claire what happened to you? Are you alright?" He asked sincerely as Claire embraced him letting the tears fall. "Hey, I'm sorry this shouldn't have happened to you. It's going to be alright I promise we'll this son of a bitch who did this."

"I…I couldn't save them Peter," she mumbled crying staring at the silhouette tape mark where her brother's body laid. "It's not enough Sylar came to my house and left me there after taking my power, the day got worse in a brink of an eye."

"Did Sylar kill them?" he asked.

"Sylar didn't murder my family, someone else did. I didn't know him but he said he knew me and offer his condolences for my father and Meredith. I don't know who this man was but he was merciless and vicious like Sylar. He killed my mom and brother right in front of me…and I think or I know…he did the same thing to my father and Meredith." Claire sobbed grieving. "My family is dead Peter, what am I going to do?"


	3. What's Tomorrow?

**Chapter 3: What's Tomorrow?**

 _(Costa Verde, California)_

"Claire? Claire, are you ready to go?" she heard the knock on her bedroom door to find Peter dressed in his suit waiting for a response from his niece. Claire continued to stare dull and numb at her reflection as she fastened her watch on. She tried to keep her emotions at bay, but the fact she was wearing a black dress and realizing what today was didn't help.

"It's today isn't it?" she mumbled take note of Peter standing in the doorway. "I...I have to do this don't I? Basically have a bunch of random people offer their condolences for my loss? I have speak to a bunch of random strangers who I don't have any biological ties to? What difference will it make Peter? I have to go watch the life I knew for over sixteen years be buried six feet underground."

"You know you're not alone in this do you understand? What happened wasn't your fault, none of it. Don't blame yourself for what Sylar did to you or what that bastard who killed your family. We'll find them both and make them pay."

"I'm just tired of always being the victim and who else is going to end up dead because of me?" She spotted the black limo in front of her house knowing she had to survive today. Claire reluctantly followed Peter down the stairs and proceeded to join the rest of the Petrelli family heading to her adopted family's funeral.

For Claire the last few days have been a complete blur that passed by. The house she lived in the last couple of months with her family didn't seem like a home compared to her old house in Odessa. She remembered the events that transpired: Nathan's shooting in Odessa, Sylar's attack, her adopted family's brutal murder, and the news of her biological mother Meredith's untimely death. It was a string of uncanny events that had no explanation or motive.

Matt Parkman, with the help of Angela and the Haitian managed to cover up the actual cause of the Bennets' death. For Claire's benefit, they use their influence to make the Costa Verde Police Department believe that Claire's family were victims of a home invasion. She was surprised by the sudden arrival of Nathan and Heidi in California after her biological father miraculously survived the shooting in Texas. Claire couldn't understand why Nathan was in California with Heidi until it became apparent to Claire herself.

Upon learning about the death of his daughter's adopted family and biological mother Nathan couldn't risk Claire becoming a ward in the state of California. Thanks to his connections at his old law firm, he applied for temporary custody of his daughter until the paperwork to finalize his adoption and legal guardianship of Claire was processed through social services. Heidi in the midst of the tragedy proved to be a figure of moral support for Claire offering to help the teenager organize her family's funeral and Nathan willingly paying the cost on his daughter's behalf. She knew with her current situation she would have to live in New York with her biological family once social services received the paternity test results to prove Nathan as Claire's father.

The situation was one of a fragile nature as they all arrived at the cemetery for the funeral. The entire proceedings was one big blur for Claire listening as the minister spoke a few words about her mother, father and brother. She looked at the people in attendance and noticed a few of the "heroes" who flew to offer the teenage cheerleader moral support: Ando, Hiro, Mohinder, Matt, Claude, Molly, Micah and his cousin Monica Dawson. Even the Haitian offered the young teen his condolences for the loss of her family. She found it touching that the people who were "different" like her were there for her since the incident at Kirby Plaza.

She was thankful for the moral support from Peter the last couple of days. The one person in her life who she could trust and rely on to be there for her in the toughest times. Once the proceedings was done, one by one she watched as the caskets containing the bodies of her adopted family was lowered to the ground. She wasn't focused on the attendees leaving the cemetery to head back to her house for the wake but Angela and Heidi assured her that they would take care of things until she returned. Nathan and Peter didn't want to leave Claire alone as she watched the workers cover up the graves as they looked on.

"How do I handle comforting my daughter who I barely know? She's opening up to Heidi and mom about what she is going through, heck you've become her number one confidant these last few days." Nathan said.

"She's your daughter and right now she's grieving. How would you feel not knowing what lies ahead tomorrow or the next day?" Peter asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Conflicted ironically just like my daughter," Nathan stated. "Before I flew out here I've been asked to fill the seat Left by senator Dickenson. Ironically, I told this to you but then a weird twist of fate, I was talking to what looked like a future version of yourself."

"That's incredible, minus the the whole idea that you were talking to a future version of myself," Peter slightly chuckled talking with his brother. "Oh and if you're wondering how I got to Costa Verde...well...you can thank him for that."

"Last time I was in a position of authority, I nearly let Manhattan Get wiped off the face of the map. I'm not really sure what that says about my basic nature, but everything is different. Now this situation with Claire makes me think differently about my priorities in life." He looked at Peter for a moment and then continued. "The future you told me something Pete."

"What did he talk to you about?" Peter asked curiously.

"How he came from the future and went back into the past to kill me." Peter's reaction to Nathan's testimony about his future counterpart shocked him. To think he would have the capacity to kill his older brother was ridiculous. "He was the one who shot me and then went on to explain about the future. He said he lived for years in a world where people like us have been hunted, slaughtered and used. It was because of what I told the world at that press conference and he had to stop that from happening. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to this."

"So you're saying that the future version of me came here to save the world by shooting you? But it sure as hell stopped you from telling everyone about us Nathan."

"The future you isn't sure now if he's saving the world because the future is different now. He went on saying he changed everything...and asked for my forgiveness. I asked him what do I do next? Do I take the offer? Do I become a senator? But he replied my future was a different future where he came from. I need to make the right choices and do the right things, starting with Claire."

"What's going to happen to her now? Obviously you can't leave her alone to face whatever comes her way. She may act mature and wise beyond her years, but underneath that still lies an innocent young girl." Peter added.

"Yeah your future self emphasize that a lot and the one thing that hasn't changed is your affinity and need to keep your niece safe," Nathan replied. "I don't know if she's aware but Heidi and petitioned for temporary custody of Claire until all the legal paperwork has been finalized for legal adoption and guardianship."

"You'll figure out something like you always do. At least she knows that she has family to rely on." The two spotted Claire who was staring at them silently. "So how about we take your daughter back to her house and do what we do and? Help her survive the rest of today and face what comes tomorrow."

 _(Bennet Residence)_

There was a lot of tension once the trio arrived back at the Bennet house for the wake. It felt awkward for Claire to have extended members of her adopted and biological family all there. Sandra and Noah's families knew about Claire's adoption but it was the first time her biological family got a glimpse of her life with the Bennet family. One after another people continued to offer their support and sympathies towards Claire and she was struggling to hold it together.

Nathan was staring at a picture of Claire and her family when she was younger when he was approached by Anita Bennet, Noah's mother. "Mr. Petrelli I presume," she introduced herself shaking Nathan's hand. "I'm Noah's mother, Anita Bennet. Claire told me about you and your family covering the cost for the funeral. I appreciated everything you've done for our family."

"It was nothing, besides I would do it for Claire even if she told me she could handle it," Nathan replied before an awkward pause occur and resumed. "I'm sorry for your loss, my sincere apologies."

"Thank you Mr. Petrelli. I heard that you and your wife are filing for petition with social services for legal guardianship of my granddaughter. Claire told me you're her biological father, the congressman from New York. What I like to know is if you are aware of the situation you are getting yourself into Mr. Petrelli."

"I beg your pardon? Mrs. Bennet I believe this is not a good time to discuss this here," Nathan said trying to sound civil.

"You only known for over a year that Claire is your daughter and now you want to take a sudden interest in her life. Not to sound disrespectful or question your intentions but I'm not sure if you are genuine about your decision to suddenly want to be part of Claire's life after all these years."

Claire came up behind overhearing her adopted grandmother's conversation with Nathan. She didn't take too kindly of the subject of custody arrangements not after enduring a heartbreaking funeral. Although the papers were in the process of being finalized it made sense for her to live in New York to be with her biological family. They were like her, special and she wanted to connect with them which was something Anita couldn't understand.

"Grandma you need to stop this right now," Claire spoke up. "This is not the time to talk about this alright? First of all Nathan's my biological father so he has every right to be here, just like the rest of the Petrellis. Second, I know what's going to happen to me and I'll abide by what is decided. The last thing I need is for a conflict to break out between extended members of my adopted family and biological family so just drop it!''

"Claire are you sure you are aware of what is going on?" Anita questioned. "You barely know the man with the exception of biological DNA. What would your parents think? This is your life..."

"I just finish burying my family, the one that raised me for over fifteen years. I found out my biological mother is dead how much shitty can this day get? You don't think I'm aware of what the hell is going on? Are you aware of what I'm going through right now?" Her emotions got the best of her as she started lashing out Anita. "The last time I checked you gave a damn about mom and dad was when you confronted them over the fact they told me the truth. If you're only here just to show face then that's alright, but if you're going to continue to be hypocritical then get the hell out of here!"

Anita was speechless and stunned but Claire's sudden outburst halted the entire wake. Everyone in the room stared at the young teen as she fled and retreated to her bedroom as the door slam closed. The elder Bennet seemed embarrassed and looked at Nathan with an awkward glance before retreating to another area of the room.

"I just want to be there for her," Nathan replied addressing Angela, Heidi and Peter. "Maybe...maybe..."

"She just needs time. A lot has changed in her life these last couple of days," Angela assured him. "Right now she's a grieving teenager mourning the loss of the family she's known all her life. She needs time to mourn and deal with her loss. You and Peter felt that same grief when your father died despite your relationship with him."

"Claire will open up eventually when she's ready. For some strange reason maybe that old coot that is Noah's mother deserved a tongue lashing," Heidi slightly chuckled. "She is definitely your daughter to stand up for a dad who she's only known for over a year."

"Well the mouth she gets from our side of the family," Angela mused as she noticed Peter making his way upstairs. She let out a small smile knowing the effect Peter had on the young teen since that day he saved her in Odessa. " _If only they knew just how strong their bond and relationship was and how long back it goes."_

 _(Claire's Bedroom)_

Her bedroom was about the only place left she could go and retreat to away from prying eyes. She glanced at her collection of teddy bears her father used to bring back from his business trips. It was before she knew about her powers or the Company, during a time when her life was filled with innocence and bliss. She spied the necklace Meredith gave her last year after they met the first time as a reminder of who her real mother was when she heard knocking.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anybody!" She cried as the knocking seized.

"It's my nature I can't let family members wallow in grief alone, especially my teenage niece," Peter replied teleporting in despite the lock. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not normal. I tried to pretend that I was, and I just hurt everyone my mom, my dad, Lyle. I ruined everything because of what I am and I hated it. Now they're dead and now everything is different. But you - when I met you, I finally felt like I was a part of something."

"That's funny. I felt the same thing when I met you." He brushes the tears from her face. Peter looks around her bedroom and notices the collection of stuff teddy bears. "You know I didn't take you for being a teddy bear fanatic."

"Yeah little miss indestructible girl has a fetish for teddy bears. It was a thing my dad always did whenever he went away for business. He bring me back a teddy bear from every city he visited." She slightly chuckled clutching one stuffed bear in her hands before setting it down. Claire sat on the bed deep in thought. "How's Nathan doing considering that my grandmother went to town on him and..."

"He's Nathan Petrelli, top of his class, valedictorian, most likely to..." Peter looks at Claire. "He's still trying to figure his way around things with or without me...or you for that matter. Look, he may come off as cold and heartless but he does have a heart, especially when it comes to his daughter."

"Who's to say he's not all that because of you or me Peter? Most of what we are is what people expect us to be. I mean, if you take them away, nothing means anything." Claire sighed. "I know he's trying but he's not sure of himself. Heidi, for a stepmother I barely know she's been nothing but kind and generous to me. I kind of appreciated having some sort of motherly vibe these last few days. They...they don't understand why I chose."

"Who doesn't understand Claire?"

"My grandmother, my extended adopted family they don't understand what I'm going through. If only they knew the real truth about what happened to my parents and my brother. They don't know what's in store for me. I mean today alone, the funeral was...it was brutal. But tomorrow is what I'm worried about."

"What happens tomorrow?" Peter asked taking a seat next to her. "Tomorrow the stuff of everyday living resumes."

"That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now, I've had a road map of things to do every minute, having to do with mom and dad. And everybody expects me to know how to handle everything because I have to be strong and mature."

"Claire you're sixteen going on seventeen, you shouldn't rush to grow up so fast. Physically, you may seem fine, but the real healing is the emotional and spiritual process. You've been through something tragic as losing your family and your biological mother." Peter added. "You can't let that tragedy fuel the need for revenge and open a darkness in you. Right now you need time to figure out things."

"Time is not an issue. I have this power that makes me indestructible to pain but my parents were the strong ones in real life. They always knew how to make things better, just what to say. I keep thinking about it between Sylar's attack and the shadow man. Sylar was there and got what he wanted but thank god my family was spared from that. If I had just agreed that night to probably leave instead of stay home..."

"What happened to them doesn't make it your fault. You had a traumatic day and you were in shock. You couldn't have done anything different." Peter replied.

"I fell apart and froze. That's how good I am at protecting my family. It'd be okay they had to worry about me but now whoever this guy is, he's still out there." She turns her head to look at Peter and sighs. "Peter, I'm scared. Is it okay to be scared and also grieving at the same time? He could come after somebody I know and I can't explain why. I can't tell Nathan because I worry about him. He's the only parent I got left and I can't..."

"It's okay to be scared and grieve at the same time. I know you don't feel it right now but you're strong and you're going to figure it out. You have people to help you. You don't have to do this alone. It's okay to be needy and it's okay to cry your eyes out. I get where you're coming from when you defended Nathan and our family to your grandmother. You...you should know what you're getting yourself into once those papers are processed."

"I know...but right now I don't want to think about it even though my decision has been made. I'm grateful that you came Peter. I didn't think I was gonna be able to make it through the entire day. You can also thank Nathan, Heidi and even Angela for all their support." she said firmly. "I probably a needy teenager right now looking for comfort."

"As your uncle, let me worry about the neediness. I can handle it." He embraces her as Claire lays her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter puts his arm around her shoulder for comfort and notices she tearing up. "You know I'll always be your hero kiddo in any given capacity. All you have to do is take it one day at a time Claire. You're not alone I promise you."

 _(A few hours later)_

After the wake concludes later in the evening, the guests leave and Nathan and Anita Bennet reluctantly apologize for the events earlier for Claire's sake. It was unfortunate that Claire wasn't awake to greet the guests goodnight but Peter assured everyone that she was fine and needed some time to herself. After Claire had fallen asleep, Peter rejoined his family in the living room. Angela requested that Matt, Mohinder and the Haitian stay to discuss some things in private.

"She's finally asleep, gave her a Valium to calm her down," Peter stated to Nathan and Heidi. "I'm going to stay here again tonight, relieve Rene of his bodyguard duties for awhile. I don't want to leave her alone. Are you two going to head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah we're suppose to receive a call from social services for the paternity test results," Nathan added. "Once the results are released, we're going forward with processing the paperwork to legally become Claire's guardians. Mom is looking through Noah's will and look into the where Claire stands legally in terms of the Bennet's estate."

"So much for knowing about what's tomorrow," Peter said sarcastically.

"We're going to be in Costa Verde for a couple more days and we need to sit down properly with Claire to discuss living arrangements and schooling and everything in between," Heidi said staring upstairs. "This has been one eventful day."

"Thanks for looking out for Claire. I don't know what I do without you little brother," Nathan said giving his brother a hug as the couple headed out the door. "I'll call in the morning to give you and mom and update. Also, I do want to check up on my daughter to see how she's doing. Goodnight Pete and give Claire our regards."

Peter went back upstairs to check up on Claire and saw that she was still fast asleep. It surprised Peter to hear that Angela was going to accompany him staying with Claire at her house for night. However, he figured that his mother had alternative motives to remain behind with her son and granddaughter, but his mind was preoccupied with Claire's state of mind. Meanwhile, Angela was in Noah's study with Matt, Mohinder and Rene away from Peter and a sleeping Claire.

"There is obviously a reason why you asked us to stay behind Mrs. Petrelli," Matt said. "Given the nature of the crime it was easy to manipulate the Costa Verde Police Department to think the Bennets were victims of a home invasion gone wrong. But something tells me they were killed by someone like us and you know who it is."

"I know who it was that murdered the Bennets, Detective Parkman," Angela sighed. "It wasn't the first time this man came after Claire Bennet and my sons. My husband and I have taken precaution over the years to insure the safety of our sons and granddaughter. He is more of a threat to her than Sylar and I'm afraid he's just beginning. This is why I have asked for your assistance in the manner." She placed a stack of folders from Primatech Research looking at the three gentlemen firmly along with a burner phone playing a message from Noah Bennet.

 _"Angela, if you find this phone than it means something has happened to me and my family. There is a flash drive that contains highly classified information that will interest your eyes. Whoever you share this information with, I entrust they will help you finish what I started." Noah's message continued. "I believe I am being tracked because I am on route to Kermit, but I maybe too late. Everything has been settled and if legal has to be involved in the matter it's all ready. You're Claire's family and I know she will be safe. Angela make sure you keep her and your sons out of harm's way."_

"What's in Kermit Texas?" Matt asked.

"Meredith Gordon, Claire's biological mother. Noah was investigating her death but someone wanted to silence him from knowing the truth. I need your help Detective Parkman to find the connection between her death and Noah Bennet. Even beyond the grave he's a survivalist so he would leave a trail of breadcrumbs for us. Mohinder, I require your assistance on obtaining a DNA sample from a detainee at our research facility in Hartsdale. He's a level 5 criminal in one of Noah's case files."

"I can run a genetics test that is no problem. Am I running one against another sample you have on file?" Mohinder asked.

"I will inform you once you get back to New York," Angela stated as the two men left the room leaving her and the Haitian alone. "I entrusted you over the years for the service you have done for my family. However, I am afraid that the secrets will unearth themselves from the ground if they learn the truth about what happened all those years ago."

"The human mind has been a complex mystery, but she is not aware of what is happening around her," the Haitian replied with sympathy. "But someone else is unlocking what was once confined. Her power is evolving and it will effect not only her but your sons should the truth emerge."

"The memories are beginning to resurface and it's a matter of time before the trigger sets it off to undo what we did all those years ago. I am conflicted but yet I want them to know the truth for the sake of closure. If it's not Sylar I worry being a threat to my family, then it's him. But I know he won't harm Claire because she's special and important. Whatever is decided in regards to Claire's future, Nathan and Peter will also be incorporated into it."

"Then I will see to it for your sake and for that of Mr. Bennet no harm shall befall your family," the Haitian said. "For now he remains at bay ready to strike again and he won't stop. Don't forget Mrs. Petrelli, it didn't stop him the first time and look what almost happened all those years ago."


	4. A New Direction

**Chapter 4: A New Direction**

 _(Manhattan, New York- Sixteen Years ago)_

 _"Well congratulations Nathan, the DNA test doesn't lie and obviously we're in a predicament here. Do you have anything to say son?" Angela scolded her oldest son alongside her husband Arthur. Peter was outside the foyer overhearing his parents and brother discussing about the baby who he overheard is Nathan's child. Two weeks after the baby turned up at the Petrelli mansion, his parents demanded Nathan undergo a DNA test to determine the baby's paternity and to the family's shock it came out positive._

 _"Obviously Angela our son wasn't thinking straight when he decided to hook up with the folly from Texas last year," Arthur said displeased. "Nathan here should have paid attention in high school about the consequences of sexual intercourse. For a law school student, he's become an unwilling twenty-four year old single father."_

 _"What do you want to say huh mom? Dad? Okay I slipped up but I'm owning up to my mistakes. I've tried calling Meredith Gordon to ask her why the heck she decided to dump this baby on our doorsteps. If I knew I knocked her up I would have dealt..."_

 _"That isn't just some baby Nathan, this is your child," Angela replied pointing to the infant laying in the bassinet. "Obviously since your Texas folly unceremoniously relinquished her parental rights to your baby, it leaves you son with sole custody of this baby. Whether we approve it or not Nathan...this baby is a Petrelli." Angela looked at Arthur who had an uncertainty in his eyes about their family's capability to care for a young infant. She glanced outside the foyer and could sense that Peter was eavesdropping. She walked over to the bassinet and picked up the baby gently cradling her grandchild in her arms._

 _"I would say it's your choice on what you think is in the best interest of your child," Arthur said with a bit of reluctance, but also with a tone of compromise. "But since you're incapable to take one rational course of action, you better pray son that twenty-four years on this earth have taught you the basics of parenting. We're not telling you to drop out of law school, but your vacations off school will include your coming home during breaks, weekends and holidays to care for this child. Your mother and I feel...the infant will get the finest upbringing in spite of the circumstances."_

 _"I don't know anything about raising a kid on my own and basically you're forcing me to own up to my mistakes? I have no say in the manner and since I unwillingly gave you guys your first grandchild she's staying isn't she?" Angela gave the baby to Nathan to hold as he looked in his daughter's eyes. The baby let out a small giggle and apparently his parents saw him warming up. "What if I let her down? What if Meredith comes back and wants to reclaim custody of her? This is something I'm either going to regret or accept because I need to do right by my daughter don't I?"_

 _"Would you rather have your child be raised by strangers or by family?" Arthur questioned as Nathan couldn't imagine the thought of someone else raising his daughter._

 _"You will thank us someday Nathan for making the right choice. You have no idea how remarkable and how important you daughter will be to this family. It's the self-doubt of your parenting skills that is making you question your own capability. Besides, she always has an admirer that will give you a helping hand on raising her." Angela slightly smiled as her and Arthur left the room. "Now with that settled, we'll see to it that the documents provided will ensure your child remains in your custody. Since you don't have classes until Monday you could use this opportunity to bond with your daughter while your father and I make some arrangements."_

 _"Arrangements for what?" Nathan asked._

 _"Well like you and Peter when you were babies she needs her own room." Arthur slightly joked. "Consider this our welcome home present for our granddaughter. We'll call some people over to prepare a nursery for her, plus she would need a new wardrobe, diapers, couple of toys, bottles, formula, the basic essentials you need to raise your daughter." Once his parents left, Nathan was left alone holding the baby in the living room as he sat down deep in thought. He slightly smiled knowing his kid brother overheard everything._

 _"You can come out Pete I guess you heard the news," Nathan replied watching his little brother come into the room._

 _"So...is your daughter going to be living with us now?" Peter asked. "Is she really your baby?"_

 _"Unfortunately yes and the DNA test was ran at least twice to confirm it. You probably are disappointed in me little brother because earlier I was denying the truth about well, your new niece. Actually, I'm scared because I don't know if I can handle raising her by myself and mom and dad are making sure I don't try to put her up for adoption. I'm sorry for making you an uncle at eleven going on twelve years old."_

 _"You'll love her Nate because she's your daughter it's maternal instinct," Peter smiled as he held his niece's tiny hand. "I maybe her kid uncle but I'll keep an eye out for her. I think it will be neat having a baby around the house. I'll think of it as being a sort of older brother to her."_

 _"You're probably happy that mom and dad decided for me to keep her?"_

 _"She's family and she's better off with us than with strangers. You're not going to lose your daughter Nathan and you can still go to law school and be a father. You can do anything because you're Nathan Petrelli. Maybe one day you'll thank mom and dad for making sure you kept her." Peter smiled. "But between you and me I'm glad she's your daughter. I know she's going to have a good life here, besides she's lucky to be a Petrelli."_

 _(Costa Verde, California- Present Day: 2 Months Later)_

Peter bolted up from his sleep from another dream. He wasn't sure what they were: dreams or suppressed memories? Something inside of him told him that they were real and why would he be dreaming of a supposed childhood memory he didn't know occurred. There were a lot of questions and somehow Nathan was part of these memories alongside a mysterious baby that was supposedly his brother's kid. The only long lost child that Peter knew of Nathan's is Claire and it's been more than a year since she learned of her biological paternity. The silence was interrupted when he heard screams coming from Claire's bedroom as he ran to his niece's room.

"NO! NO!" Peter found her in her bed as she surged forward, but gently held her hands back to prevent any injuries. He saw the tears scalded down her face and her cries rendered her throat raw. It happened again and Peter knew what she was dreaming about again as he attempted to wake her from her nightmare.

"Claire, Claire; it's me Peter- Wake up! Come on wake up! It's just a dream...just a bad dream!"

"P-Peter?" Claire opened her eyes to find Peter sitting on the bed with both his hands on her shoulders. She was still in her bedroom; the covers from the bed have been scattered every which-a-way. A glance in the mirror revealed herself in a state of disarray from wild, tangled hair to red-rimmed, fear widened eyes and tear streaked cheeks."

"Peter? Oh God Peter...I dreamt...of h-him...murdering my family in front of me...I saw Sylar taunting me saying they're not special like me..." she gulped in between sobs, clutching her comforters. Claire's nightmares have become a recurring event the last two months and Peter felt sorry and discouraged. He wished there was some way that his niece could at least get a goodnight's sleep without being reminded of the terror that occurred two months prior.

"Sh, it's okay now kiddo. It was just a nightmare," he murmured, rubbing her back for comfort. How many nights since the attack has Peter woke up in the middle of the night to comfort his teenage niece? He looked around the bedroom at the packed up boxes and hoped that once tomorrow arrived Claire would start a new chapter of her life without being reminded of the previous chapter? He looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after 2:00 AM in the morning.

"I'm sorry I woke you up again in the middle of the night. I guess my decision to stay behind to finish the school and then move to New York has taken a toll on our sleep patterns. Luckily, the only person not affected is the Haitian."

"Hey it's all good and besides the school year is done and by September you'll start your senior year in New York. Don't worry, I was actually awake so it's not bad."

"I wished the dreams would stop. If it's not Sylar's face I see, then it's the shadow man as I call him. It hurts so much Peter that I don't remember the last time I had a descent night's sleep."

"That makes the two of us," Peter mumbled as the two sat on the bed. "If I tell you something can this stay between the two of us for now?"

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"When I was...well MIA four months after the explosion at Kirby Plaza, I ended up in Ireland with no memory thanks to the Haitian. I couldn't remember who I was until I met this guy named Adam. He was another person with abilities and could do the same thing as you: regenerate. He taught me how to reverse the memory damage done by the Haitian and it was how I got my memories back. However, I had to concentrate really hard in order to regain my memories and then I was able to remember everything. But lately, I feel like by regaining my memories back I getting glimpses of memories I'm not sure either are real or dreams from my childhood."

"What kind of memories are they? If you said they're missing childhood memories why are you suddenly recalling them? When did this start Peter?" she asked.

"The day of the press conference in Odessa where my future self coincidentally shot Nathan. I was eleven, maybe twelve years old and Nathan was in his first year of law school. It was winter and we remember one night finding a baby on our doorstep, something out of that scene from Three Men and a Baby. It was a girl and whoever she was must have been someone important to our family. I know this maybe hard to talk about, but I need to ask something."

"You probably want to ask about my power and the day of Sylar's attack." Claire said reluctantly. "Yeah, somehow I suspect after getting my head unceremoniously biopsied by Sylar it render me to feel any physical pain. Then now if you're saying that if you met someone like me over four months back who can regenerate does it mean, I'm prone to resisting mental manipulation? Since you have empathic mimicry, does that mean my ability can also heal...memory damage?"

"I'm not sure but for some reason these suppressed memories are going to keep on resurfacing. I feel like somehow if I find the connection, it will all make sense. Hey, I know you had a rough night and I'm sorry for diverting my problems away from yours," Peter smiled sincerely. "I guess...we've become night owls haven't we kid?"

"Pretty much and hey Peter, don't sweat it. Besides, it distracts me from thinking about what is going on right now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your trip down memory lane but if you need help, I want to return the favor." She looked a round the room before speaking. "Thanks for staying the last couple of weeks so I could have some sense of normalcy before I make my permanent transition to live with my dad and stepmom. The legal documents now officially state that I will now be known as Claire Bennet-Petrelli. So, I'm officially apart of the family now?"

"Hey you've been part of this family long before you even knew it. However, I'm glad you'll be close by besides it's always good to have a partner in crime when it comes to this superhero stuff."

 _(Primatech Research: Hartsdale, New York)_

"Okay I ran the analysis of the DNA samples from both Meredith Gordon and Flint Gordon Jr," Mohinder reported standing in Angela's office at Primatech. "You requested that I also ran DNA samples from Claire, Nathan, Peter, you and even the sample you had of your late husband. I'm looking understand Mrs. Petrelli why you need my expertise when I'm just a simple geneticist."

"Noah Bennet was murdered because he was uncovering information that linked the Gordons and the Petrellis and Claire is the common denominator to this," Angela explained searching for something on her bookshelf. "If you're looking to run another DNA test to prove Claire's paternity there is no need. That young girl has been subjected to that test long before she learned how to walk. There is something about the hereditary history of the Gordon family that was overlooked. I know he's out there and it wouldn't be long before he eradicates anyone of the Gordon family lineage. Heck, he tried taking out mine family years ago."

"Then you know of this suppose shadow man who murdered the Bennet family?" Mohinder asked.

"Yes and unfortunately I'm afraid he crossed paths with my sons before. This man has been a menace towards the company for years but that will be saved for another time Dr. Suresh." Angela pulled out what looked like a binary folder as Mohinder opened up the contents. He saw at least hundreds of files but he wasn't sure what he was looking for but the file was labelled 1958. "There is a particular file I need information on, there is no surname only a first name: Theresa. I know it's like finding a needle in a haystack but the Company documented a woman named Theresa who lived in 1958 in Los Angeles but was murdered that same year."

"And does this have any relevance to what happened with Claire Bennet two months prior in Costa Verde?"

"That I am not sure but somehow this murder in 1958 triggered a sequence of events that intertwined all of this. Whatever grudges he has have been problematic for this company for over thirty years. I believe this woman will provide the common link that we need to know if we have a chance of protecting Claire."

 _(New York City: The next day)_

"The flight landed 30 minutes ago. They should be here somewhere." Nathan said as his eyes scanned the bustling crowds of La Guardia Airport.

"There they are," Heidi said, point Peter and Claire out. The crowds part and both of them appeared. Claire looked like a young teenager undergoing a period of teenage angst, but also trying to reclaim an innocence that was lost. Her eyes told a story of uncertainty and mourning while Peter played the role of protective uncle trying to comfort a distraught and sullen teen. But a small smile of relieved crossed her face as she awkwardly walked towards her biological father and stepmother, with a suitcase in hand.

"I was beginning to think you forgotten about me," she giggled nervously.

"Forgotten? We wouldn't do such a thing would we Heidi?" Nathan joked. Peter watched Claire give Nathan a sideways look before she turned to Heidi. She stood, nervously searching her stepmom's eyes before she wrapped her arms around her and returned with a hug back.

"I'm so glad to see you again Heidi," she whispered.

"The feelings mutual dear," Heidi released her. "I am so glad you're finally home." Claire grinned as she stepped backwards. She caught Nathan's eyes and they hugged awkwardly.

"I'm so pleased to finally have my daughter living with us, despite the circumstances," Nathan retrieved her suitcases from beside her and turned to Peter. "Thank you Pete for looking out for her while everything was being sorted out. So it's official that your legally back with your family again. If there is anything you need Claire, anything at all…"

"I know and I'm glad to be in New York with you guys," Claire exclaimed. "I think this city is going to grow on me. I can't wait to see my little brothers."

"Rene is going to ship out the rest of Claire's belongings from California in the next few days. Everything else will be put into a storage locker mom provided somewhere upstate in Virginia." Peter reported to his brother. "I got in contact with that realtor in California who is in charge of putting the Bennet house on the market. Any potential offers will be determined by you since you're Claire's father and we talked to the attorneys anything in regarding to the estate goes to her."

"I'm glad to see that you've handle things over in California while we got everything ready. I know it was a lot to ask of you and even Rene to stay with my daughter out in California after the Bennet's deaths in order for Claire to finish her junior year. I want to give her a chance to settle in and make her feel right at home given that we're the biological family she has left."

The car ride to the Petrelli Estate in Hyde Park was long. Nathan was on his cell phone for most of the trip, but Claire was satisfied by the fact that he and Heidi made the trip to collect her and Peter in person. She stayed quiet for most of the journey, observing the city that filled the window to her left. She had visited New York before, but now she had to accept that this is going to be her new home. She wasn't paying attention to Heidi and Peter's conversation while she was lost in her thoughts.

"So apparently I'm moving back in," Peter's voice interrupted her thoughts. "According to my good ole sister-in-law here the lease was up on my apartment during my extended vacation in California."

"Oh Peter I'm sorry about your apartment," Claire replied.

"Hey it's no problem besides it's not so bad being back home, close to family. Nate and Heidi took the liberty of clearing out my stuff and storing all my belongings back at the house and my furniture they put in storage."

"It was the least we could do for Peter after everything he's done for you Claire," Heidi said as she reached out to squeeze her hand. "You know Nathan has been anticipating the last couple of weeks for your arrival. I don't know whose more excited, you or the boys? At least now I won't be outnumbered in the house anymore. Don't worry about Angela, she's out of town so she won't be back for a week."

Claire stepped out of the car, her shoes making a soft crunching sound on the shingle driveway. The Petrelli house was imposing and appeared larger than she recalled. Her stepmother kept a protective arm around her stepdaughter leading her into the house. Meanwhile, Peter and Nathan who refused any assistance from the chauffeur, was trying to pull Claire and Peter's suitcases out of the trunk.

"Seems like the boys are excited to have their big sister here," Peter exclaimed watching his nephews greet their half-sister especially Simon. The younger boy thrusted his arms around his sister's waist and squeezed her tightly. Monty however, preferred a more causal approach greeting Claire. "Those boys are going to wrap her around their little fingers."

"Tell me about it but I'm just hoping all of this is not overwhelming for her." Nathan commented. "She already lost one brother, knowing Claire she's going to keep a protective eye on Monty and Simon."

"Okay you two settle down I promise you we'll do all that stuff this summer," they heard Claire replied. "I promise you two can show me around New York City and we'll go to Coney Island, the Central Park Zoo, the Museum of Natural History." She stopped and turn to face her father and Peter. "We're going to have an amazing summer I guarantee you while we burn a hole in dad's wallet."

"Oh great there goes my paycheque this summer," Nathan joked seeing a small smile on Claire's face. "Having my kids burn a hole in daddy's wallet."

"Hey your US Congressman your paycheques are hefty every single week," Peter mocked. "Besides, they're your children, sticky finger access to your cash."

 _(Two weeks later)_

Claire adjusted to her new life the first two weeks. It was a big adjustment getting acquainted with life in New York City. After the end of her junior year part of her felt that she couldn't stay another minute in California. It would remind her of what she lost that day two months before and she longed for the comfort of being near to the only family she has left. The events after her family's wake left Claire unofficially deciding to maintain her distance from her extended adopted family. It brought upon feelings of survival's guilt whenever she was around them. Angela returned to New York the following week with a surprise as she arrived for family dinner.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Muggles!" Claire exclaimed seeing the Pomeranian dog. She gave her grandmother a look of surprise and gratitude. "But how I thought..."

"Mom how did you manage to obtain the dog?" Peter asked.

"It's a long story which I do not wish to get into great detail about. Besides, seeing how attached your niece is to the dog I thought the dog will be cared for with Claire and the boys." Angela explained seeing Claire introduce Mr. Muggles to Monty and Simon. "It would be shame to leave that fluffy pooch under the ownership of that old coot Anita who didn't have the best relationship with her own son."

"At least I don't have to worry about the boys, Heidi or Pete being allergic to dogs." Nathan said seeing Claire return after leaving Mr. Muggles with the boys. "Looks like Mr. Muggles is settling into his new home. However, you guys are responsible for the dog and the last thing I need is for the house to smell like a port-a-potty."

"Yeah Monty and Simon are arguing on where Mr. Muggles is going to sleep tonight," Claire mumbled turning her attention to Angela. "Thank you for bringing him here."

"It was nothing dear. How are you adjusting to living with your father? I know it's difficult to leave everything behind and we are still looking into the mysterious attacker. I know you want justice for what happened to your family and your biological mother."

"It's not bad, still hurts most days thinking about what happened that night. I can still see it in my dreams whether it be Sylar cutting the top of my head or having some strange guy murder my family without any remorse," she replied sadly. "Then there's that pang of survivor's guilt whenever I was around my adopted relatives. It's hard to make them understand how I'm feeling or see why I chose to come here. Is it okay if I go outside in the garden for a moment?" Claire took her leave but they were reluctant to follow her outside. However, Nathan took it upon himself to check up on his daughter this time leaving Angela and Peter to talk.

"Nathan enrolled Claire to attend Loyola School for her senior year," Peter said changing the subject. "They came to some agreement in regards where Claire is going to finish off her high school education. Nathan sold her on the idea of attending Loyola since me and him were alumni and went there. It was within the stipulations she stated."

"What stipulations?" Angela asked.

"She didn't want to attend an all girls school. She's too comfortable with the co-ed school atmosphere."

"Oh I see well at least your brother is provided her the finest education for her senior year." They stared out into the garden watching father and daughter talk. "She still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming doesn't she Peter? The feelings of survival's guilt still running within her? What about you son? How have your nights been?"

"Claire needs a little more time. Sometimes I can hear her thoughts as much as I try to ignore it. I stayed with her in the house her family was murdered, where Sylar attacked her for two months. Heck, even the Haitian stayed to provide some sense of security. She wants to find this guy so badly and I'm worried what will happen if she comes face to face with him again."

"That is what I fear too not only for her, but what it will do to this family. I don't know what his intentions were that day in Costa Verde but it remains a mystery after all this time. She's not the only one who sees him in her dreams." Angela stated. "The human mind is a complex mystery and as such, memories serve as the catalyst to the enigma."

"But she still has that need to protect everyone she loves. She's literally becoming an open book to read because of her grief and guilt." Peter continued. "She's afraid because Nathan is the only parent she has left. Nate sees her as a grown up woman, but underneath that still lies a little girl looking for some maternal comfort."

"Give the girl some time to open up. As for trying to heal her emotionally, something will blossom on the horizon to help her accept her loss," she reassured her son. "This family is going to help Claire. You've done so much for your niece Peter, she still sees you as the hero who saved her in Odessa. As for your brother, he'll find his footing to reconnect with his daughter once again. You two will see to it that she'll overcome this...like you always have done for her in the past."


	5. Strolling for Pleasantry

**Chapter 5: Strolling for Pleasantry**

 _(Petrelli Mansion: New York City- Summer 2007)_

"The traditional dream catcher was intended to protect the sleeping individual from negative dreams, while letting positive dreams through." Peter explained showing his nephews an old dream catcher. Angela had the family spend the weekend of Claire's birthday at the family mansion to celebrate. It surprised Claire to how well she was settling into life with the Petrellis. She felt that she found a place to gain some normalcy to her existence as she watched Peter with her brothers in the living room explaining the lore of the dream catcher.

"So what happens to the good dreams and the bad dreams?" Monty asked.

"The positive dreams would slip through the hole in the center of the dream catcher, and glide down the feathers to the sleeping person below. The negative dreams would get caught up in the web, and expire when the first rays of the sun struck them." Peter exclaimed.

"Uncle Peter do you believe a dream catcher can catch a person's dreams?" Simon asked.

"It's part of the legend and lore. Native Americans believe that the night air is filled with dreams both good and bad. The dream catcher when hung over or near your bed swinging freely in the air, catches the dreams as they flow by. The good dreams know how to pass through the dream catcher, slipping through the outer holes and slide down the soft feathers so gently that many times the sleeper does not know that he/she is dreaming. The bad dreams not knowing the way get tangled in the dream catcher and perish with the first light of the new day."

"Telling by all the string used to make it look like a net sure would make bad dreams impossible to escape," they turned around to find Claire standing in the doorway. She gave her brothers a weak smile as they excitedly told their older sister about Peter's dream catcher.

"You should see all the neat stuff Uncle Peter has," Monty said innocently.

"Come on Monty let's go look at the rest of the old toys and stuff that Uncle Pete keeps in his old bedroom." Simon put the dream catcher down on the coffee table as Peter warned his nephews to be careful. The two watched Simon and Monty running through the foyer and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"So…you let them play with their uncle's old toys and books?" she asked softly fiddling around with the dream catcher.

"I don't mind it besides mom and dad never had the heart to ever give away any of my or Nathan's old stuff. It holds a lot of sentimental value to them."

"Like a simple old dream catcher huh? Did it help you sleep sometimes at night to ward off bad dreams?" she asked with a hint of sadness. "I heard about dream catchers when I was little. I didn't really pay much attention about the lore behind them. Maybe…it might be true and it can do what many believe it can do."

"Legend believes that most dream catchers were made for the sole purpose to help children be protected while they slept." Peter noticed the look of tiredness and the lack of sleep his niece's face expressed. He saw her gazing look upon the circular object with a sense of hope and pleasure to provide a solution. "You don't have to hide the fact that you haven't had a goodnight's sleep in months."

"Maybe it's just more than about the dreams and it more about facing the realities of a new day. It's my seventeenth birthday this weekend…the very first birthday I am not going to have my adopted family with me to celebrate. Monica and Micah sent me a card in the mail a few days ago wishing me a happy birthday."

"I get where you're coming from and it will bring up some dishearten memories. Mom knows how important it is to make your birthday one you'll never forget even if it includes us all being under the same roof for one weekend. You don't have to be ashamed to miss them and you don't have to forget them."

"I know but at the same being around a family I barely know, it makes the pain feel a bit less. Yeah I miss my moms, my dad, and even Lyle but something about being here makes me feel less lonely." Claire said giving a small sad smile. "At least I'm here with people like me, special and accepting who I am. I don't know what I want to wish for my birthday but part of me hopes that this right here…stays permanent."

"Hey don't say that okay?" Peter replied. "Your dad isn't going anywhere, neither is Heidi, your brothers, your grandmother, not even me. You may think you're old enough to handle what's out there but even sometimes, heroes like us need a shoulder to rely on. Claire, this family is not going anywhere, not if we can't help it."

"I just don't want to feel alone and I want to be able to protect the people I love. I don't want to lose anybody else I care about."

"You won't kiddo, it's not going to happen. Not if I can't help it," Peter reassured her giving her a hug. "Strange request I want to ask you? Can you smile today because the last thing your dad needs is making himself feel guilty he didn't do a good job celebrating your birthday? It's kind of a big deal for Nathan...being able to celebrate one of your birthdays with you."

"The irony of all of this. It hasn't occurred to me that this is the first time Nathan ever celebrated my birthday," she said giving a small smile. "Should I be warned about anything I don't know about my real dad?"

"He's one of the few people in the family that is experienced to handle a barbecue grill." he slightly teased.

 _(Brooklyn, New York)_

"You want me to investigate a crime that occurred in Los Angeles in 1958?" Mohinder held his cell phone while carrying a bag of groceries up to his apartment. He called the babysitter earlier before calling Matt to check up on Molly hoping there was no trouble.

"I know it's long shot Matt and given with the vague details provided by Angela Petrelli the only lead we got is 1958 and someone by the name of Theresa." Mohinder exclaimed.

"I have a friend from my old prescient in Los Angeles that has records of old cold case files. I'll catch the next flight out to Los Angeles to see if I can find anything." Matt replied.

"Any leads to Meredith Gordon's murder?" He inquired.

"According the police reports they suspected she was a victim of home invasion. Someone stabbed her to death with a sword of some sort. I obtained a copy of the autopsy report along with the police statements. I'll be back in a few days in New York." Matt explained on the other end. "Angela can't keep them out of the loop."

"They're going to find out sooner or later: Peter, Nathan and Claire. If Sylar is not enough to deal with, then whoever this mysterious murderer is maybe another concern of ours." Mohinder unlocked the door to his apartment letting himself in. He set the groceries on the table calling out to Molly. "Give me an update once you arrive."

"Will do buddy and give Molly my best regards," the call ended as Mohinder put the groceries away. He saw Molly step outside of her room with a look of fear and displeasure. She ran up to Mohinder giving him a hug.

"Molly, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Mohinder asked his young ward.

"He wants you to give a warning to them," Molly replied holding a sealed manila envelope. "...The Shadow Man, he says that he has to finish what he started in order to save the greater good. He warned me not to try to find him."

"Did you see his face? Do you know what he looks like?"

"All he says is he'll be watching until the truth is shown. Is somebody in danger Mohinder?" she asked curiously as she watched Mohinder open the envelope. He saw the contents of it not showing it to the young girl.

 _(Petrelli Mansion: Manhattan, New York)_

Claire saw the patio table being set up on the terrace garden by the house staff while watching her brothers play outside with Peter. She smiled watching Nathan cook dinner on the barbecue grill while Heidi assisted. Today was her seventeenth birthday, the first of many birthday dinners she was going to celebrate from here on after with her biological family.

"Peter was right about you being an expert on the grill," Claire replied approaching the grill.

"Well your dad is a man of many hidden talents. This family does eat food that hasn't been catered or prepared by someone else."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked wanting something to do besides wait.

"Claire today is your birthday. The last thing we don't want you to do is set up for your own birthday dinner. Besides, it's the first time I actually get to celebrate my daughter's birthday with her. I know it doesn't make up for the first sixteen."

"You're making an effort and I should probably get use to the first of many birthday dinners with the Petrellis and the very first without my other family. I do appreciate Angela going through all of the trouble of setting this up. Though my guest lists only includes just us."

"Sweetie you're part of our family now," Heidi assured her. "We wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, next year would be the grand one when you turn eighteen."

"That's still another year in the making," Claire gave a small chuckle. "For now, I just want to stick to being seventeen right now and preparing for my senior year, uniform included. You know I've never experienced going to a private school before, well being a child of the public school system."

"It's no big deal Claire. Look at me and Peter, we're products of the private school system. It doesn't make a difference where you go as long as they give you a descent education that will benefit your future." Nathan explained. "If you want to back out of going to Loyola I understand it's your choice..."

"No, I'll stick with giving private school a shot. Besides, the last thing I need on my birthday is my grandmother berated my father about his ability to look out for his daughter's education." Claire stated. "Peter taught me how to learn the ropes of what to expect being part of the family."

"Well that's your grandmother for you, always needs to ensure that her family is making acceptable life choices." Nathan gave her a persuasive look. "I know things in the beginning with her weren't the best. Besides, you're her only granddaughter and with college next year..."

"I just turned seventeen today and she doesn't think I'm getting a sense of normalcy in my life. I just want her to know that I'm alright and I'm adjusting well living here in New York with my family," Claire said confidently.

"For what it's worth I'm glad to know that you're alright given everything that has happened," Nathan replied.

"I promise Peter I smile today because my dad and my family is putting an effort to celebrate my birthday. For the record, the food so far is turning out great and I'm excited to try your cooking."

"You know dinner is going to be ready in a bit and it's been awhile since you last visited here. Why don't you go tour the gardens for a bit?" Nathan said softly. "If you are lucky you'll probably run into your grandmother somewhere in the gardens picking out flowers."

"Your dad just want to make sure your birthday dinner is perfect," Heidi replied smiling. "And it gives me time to put out your presents."

"You want me to go away for a bit so I don't find out what I got for my birthday?" Claire mocked getting into the spirits. She complied to her parents' wishes and left to tour the gardens of the Petrelli mansion.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Curiosity got the best of Claire to venture around the grounds of the Petrelli estate. Her grandmother's mansion was another mystery all in itself just like Nathan's house in Hyde Park. Peter followed her after taking a break from playing with his nephews. He wasn't sure what drew Claire to explore the gardens, but Peter noticed she was heading towards the walled garden that wasn't attended to in years. He recalled a time as a child playing outside during the spring and summer in the gardens, pretending to live in a world of endless dreams. This coming for a man who spent most of his childhood lacking friends in his day.

Claire surveyed the walled garden and imagined what used to grow in the gardens. She imagined the types of plants and flowers that bloomed from the spring until autumn when the weather changes. She saw the wooden gate and tried to open it, only to find the gate itself locked. There were wildflowers that grew outside the gate and she assumed that this particular gated area of the garden was never looked after in years. An idea popped in her head as she attempted to climb the gate only to be stopped by Peter.

"Hey." Peter found her standing in front of the gate area of the walled garden.

"You know for a very fancy mansion like your mom's, I'm surprise this is the one part of the house that hasn't been kept up to date," Claire explained.

"Well mom hasn't been gardening in over a year since dad died. It was usually him that did all the work outside. He loved gardening but for some reason this walled garden had its issues over the years. According to my parents it was used as storage for outdoor furniture and equipment." He commented standing next to her.

"That's sad to hear. It would have been nice to meet my biological grandfather."

"Believe me dear, your grandfather was a man of intrigued mystery." The two turned around and found Angela standing holding a bouquet of picked flowers. "If you wanted a tour of the gardens I would have been more than happy to show you. This area hasn't been maintained in months since Arthur's passing."

"This part of the garden seems to locked up unless you're growing some illegal drugs in there you don't want us to know," Peter said sarcastically.

"Nonsense Peter why would you want your niece to think less of us?" Angela asked turning to Claire.

"It's not that, just curious and dad and Heidi wanted me away from the grill for a bit. Told me to explore the house," Claire said smiling a bit. "Actually it is more like keep away for a bit so I don't find out about my birthday presents. I'm just curious as to why this part of the garden hasn't been looked after."

"Pretty simple dear it's because this portion of the garden had its difficulty growing flowers and plants and it's not because of the walls. There was something about the ground that made it literally impossible for anything to flourish and bloom." Angela pulled out of her pocket a key that resembled the padlock on the gate. She held it up for Peter and Claire. "The last time anything grew in that part of the garden was when you were about twelve years old. The staff still mowed the grass in the area, it was used as storage for other tools, but as a garden, well given that autumn is coming it will be impossible for anything to flourish."

 _"I am sure there is Magic in everything, only we have not sense enough to get hold of it and make it do things for us."_ Claire recited thinking about a book. " _Magic is always pushing and drawing..."_

 _"...And making things out of nothing. Everything is made out of magic, leaves and trees, flowers and birds, badgers and foxes and squirrels and people. So it must be all around_ us..." Peter finished the quote remembering it from a childhood story he read.

"The Secret Garden," Angela said nodding her head. "Evidently you and Peter have a common childhood story you both are familiar with."

"Do you think you'll ever plant anything in that garden again?" Claire questioned softly. "I mean...it has potential and who knows what would become of it. I mean it is sad to let something like this go to waste."

 _"If you look the right way, you can see that the whole world is a garden..."_ Angela took Claire's hand and gently placed the key in her hand. She stared at the key her grandmother gave her giving a confused look at Peter. He couldn't explain his mother's action but it also left him intrigued. She closed her granddaughter's palm close as she allowed Angela to put an arm around her. "Maybe you have the ability to unearth the potential to make that garden bloom before the autumn winds come. If you look carefully even the splendors of nature itself holds many curious mysteries. It's yours and you can do whatever you want with it."

"A garden? You gave your granddaughter a key to that old beat up portion of the garden that hasn't been looked after in years?" Peter asked surprised.

"Your eyes deceive you Peter there is magic in everything, even in people. It's not everyday you meet people who can either fly, read minds, heal rapidly, travel through space and time. The world itself is like one big garden, waiting to grow." Angela said cryptically before leaving the two and heading back to check on Nathan and Heidi. "Consider this part of your birthday present dear. We're not your typical family when it comes to giving traditional birthday presents."

"So kiddo, do you want to open up your irrelevant present your dear old granny gave you for your seventeenth birthday?" Peter inquired asking Claire about the possibility of opening the garden.

"Sure at least this is one birthday present that didn't come wrapped," Claire replied using the key to unlock the padlock on the gate. She pushed the gate open as Peter followed her inside to venture into the garden and as expected found it in the state that Angela described it. The grass was maintained, but the flower beds were occupied with weeds and various sculptures and patio furniture scattered around the area. It looked like an outdoor storage shed. "Personal storage yep!"

"It wasn't like this before and flowers and plants did grow in this portion of the garden," Peter explained as they walked around. "Gosh I haven't been inside here for years except when I had to hop the gate to go retrieve a ball that flew in here. If you think about it, this kind of reminds you of The Secret Garden."

"The Secret Garden huh?" She walked over to the garden shed and found a worn out dream catcher hanging above the door. Claire saw the dandling feathers and it amazed her how the object survived over the years. "Looks like your handy work but I think I rather keep that hanging above the door."

"I take it your non-traditional present is growing on you is it?" Peter slightly teased.

"Your mother is right that this family is not known for giving traditional birthday presents. But as I stated, there's potential to it. We could think of it as something from a story coming to life. But I can't do all the gardening alone, you have to help me because it's a two person job." Claire smiled dreamily imagining the newly inherited garden. She would never understand why Angela gave her the key to the gate. For Peter just to see his niece happy and full of bliss and innocence, it reminded him of the cheerleader he met many months ago who helped change his destiny.

"Okay you got a deal. Hey Claire, Happy Birthday and hope for many more to blossom." Peter stuck out his hand as she gave him a handshake. The two of them walked back towards the house hearing Nathan calling them for dinner.


	6. Out of the Bag

**Chapter 6: Out of the Bag**

 _(Coney Island, New York: Fall 2007)_

It was astounding how Claire was settling into life with the Petrellis. Her friendship with Peter grew steadily as she found him to be her number one confidant while her relationship with Nathan and Heidi improved. She became accustom to her biological family and the more she learned about them, the more she appreciated them. Once senior year started for Claire, she was able to make friends easily with some of the kids at Loyola. The high end, upper class lifestyle of the Petrellis was growing on Claire but she had her days where she reminded herself of where she originally came from. She also found means of trying to deal with her grief whether it spending her free days after school meeting up with Peter to look after the garden or her weekly correspondence pen pal letters with the "heroes."

It managed to distract her from dealing with the grief and pain of her adopted family's deaths. It was why she valued the time she spent with Monty and Simon, her half-brothers. She and her brothers wanted to spend some quality time bonding as siblings and decided to visit Coney Island before the amusement park closes at the end of the season. However, with Heidi out of town dealing with a family emergency, it was left to Nathan to reluctantly give into the whims of his children's wishes and desires. Knowing the possibility of spending the day alone in the amusement park with his kids, Nathan dragged Peter along for the day to ask for his assistance in keeping the kids in line.

"That's what happens when you eat too many corndogs Simon," Monty replied watching his younger Simon throwing up in the trash can.

"Well somebody was spinning the teacup too fast," Simon pouted at his brother.

"Next time it's my turn to handle the wheel." Claire replied gripping the trash can as her head still spun. "Look what you did Monty you made Simon lose his lunch on the spinning teacups."

"But you got to admit it was fun wasn't it sis?" Monty smiled referring to Claire as his sister. She smiled hearing Monty acknowledge her. It made her feel warm inside, but also it made her miss Lyle at times as she teared up a bit.

"Claire, are you crying?" Simon asked innocently.

"No, it's just there's…something caught in my eye that's all," Claire said rubbing her eyes but she couldn't fool neither her dad or uncle. The three of them were walking behind the boys through the amusement park before calling out to them. "Hey how about we get a picture of the three of us?"

"Here let me take it for you," Peter offered as Claire handed her camera over to him. He saw Nathan standing next to him but then he felt that he should be included since he hardly doesn't have much photos with him and Claire. "You should be in the picture too Nathan. Come on those are your kids."

"Yeah come on dad join us!" the boys replied and Claire motioned him to come. Peter took a photo of Nathan and his children in front of the roller coaster. After he finished taking the pictures, he handed Claire her camera back. She was skimming through the shots she took on her digital camera as they continued to walk.

"How are you liking Coney Island?" Nathan asked.

"This is amazing and it's been a blast so far today, well with me being the only girl," Claire mockingly smiled. "Have you heard from Heidi?"

"Yeah your stepmom says that her Aunt Carol will be out of the hospital in a few days and the surgery went well. I've would have flown out with her but she insisted that I stay and look after you kids, and if you include your big kid uncle Peter here." Nathan teased his brother.

"Very funny and this is coming from the guy who complained his kids would burn through his wallet and make him carry their prizes they won," Peter replied grinning holding the stuffed teddy bear Claire won earlier at one of the games. "By the way you got a pretty wicked arm back at that football tossing game."

"I grew up in Texas, football is considered religion down there," Claire explain. "Besides, down south people live and breathe playing football."

"You know it's been a long time since Nathan and I have been down here. It was ages ago when we last visited." Peter said staring at the ferris wheel. "I don't remember the last time we actually came here as a family. I can't recall mom and dad ever bringing me here, but mostly Nathan was the one that would bring me here. When I was a kid Coney Island was my favourite spot in all of New York City."

"He would have his days where he would cut school especially on the first day of opening season. When Peter was a kid, he wasn't the most popular boy in school, a victim of bullying and constant teasing. Sometimes he would runaway and head down to Coney Island because it was a place that freed him from the realities of the real world. He would ride the ferris wheel because he used to say that it makes him feel like he's on top of the world."

"It does give you that feeling to see the world from high above," Peter slightly chuckled while the three of them watched Monty and Simon line up for the ferris wheel. Claire decided to sit out and stand off to the side with Peter and Nathan. They waited near a Photo Booth as Claire looked for change and literally dragged Peter and Nathan to join her in the cramp booth.

"We're not going in there!" they both objected as Claire eyed them. "That thing is not going to fit the three of us for pictures."

"Oh come on it's sixty seconds for four tiny pictures. For grown man you Petrelli men are a different story," Claire mockingly teased. "Besides, you guys owe me at least seventeen years worth of family pictures. Our stuff is not going to get nicked it's right outside the booth and the boys are still in line. So…can we at least take a strip for three dollars worth of change?"

"Way to use the biological parental issue card on me," Nathan playfully sulked.

"She's definitely your daughter if she has your art of persuasion attitude," Peter added as the three of them adjusted themselves to fit in the tight photo booth. It was both comedic and awkward hoping that they weren't conveying something unsettling to the passing patrons. Once they were done, the photos were developed as Nathan, Peter and Claire looked at them and let out a small smile. It felt like a natural family bond was forming, but at the same time a wave of familiarity began settling in making them believe something like this happened before.

 _(FLASHBACK: Coney Island- May 1991)_

 _"Come on Nate hurry up before your daughter starts crying again!" Peter yelled from inside the photo booth holding Nathan's baby daughter. Nathan inserted his coins into the photo booth as he quickly went inside. Him and Peter were trying to arrange themselves while holding his daughter before the flash went off._

 _"Okay Pete your butt has to stand up because you're a bit shorter and I'm the tallest one in the booth so I sit in the stool." Nathan order quickly as the two brothers tried posing. Unfortunately, his daughter's cries disrupted the moments as the flash went off taking snaps of not so appealing photographs. Once the photo strip was developed, they walked out and looked at the results._

 _"You weren't even looking at the camera in one pose," Peter teased his older brother._

 _"Well you're not the one holding a crying infant now are you? I thought so," Nathan argued back seeing that his daughter was suddenly getting tired. He placed her in the stroller as he looked at the photo strip one more time before splitting it in half. He gave the other_ _half of the photo strip to his little brother. "Here, it's a souvenir so you can have your first pictures with her baby niece and I get my first pictures with my daughter."_

 _"Thanks Nathan at least one snapshot turned out alright," Peter smiled looking at the picture before turning to his niece. "So…you don't regret mom and dad making you keep your daughter to raise?"_

 _"I'm going to be a good father Peter to her as long as you be a good uncle and look out for her no matter what," Nathan replied pushing the stroller. "If anything happens, I know you'll keep her safe because you love her and will do anything to protect her. Meredith may show up one day to try to reclaim custody of her but I don't know if I can let her go. The last few months I've already fallen in love with my daughter, my little Claire."_

 _"You're not going to lose your daughter. You're not going to lose Claire because she's part of this family just like what mom and dad said." Peter replied sincerely looking at his brother and niece. "And don't worry, I'll always keep her safe and protect Claire. She's too important and she means a lot to all of us. I couldn't imagine life without her in it. No matter what happens, we can't ever forget about her."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Something felt strange as Peter read Nathan's thoughts. Was he experiencing a sense of memory repression as well? Then his eyes stared at Claire who had a bewildered look on her face. _"It couldn't be possible could it?"_ Peter's thoughts mirrored that of Nathan's before glancing at Claire staring at the photos from the photo booth. It was true that Nathan and Meredith had a brief relationship almost seventeen years ago before he left her. He did recall hearing the news that she was pregnant and then he remembered the fire in Kermit that supposedly killed her and their daughter. But what if that wasn't what happened?

 _"What if these memories I'm recalling involves Claire as well? Is it possible she's the baby in the dreams?"_ Peter thought wondering what is real or not.

 _(Primatech Research: Hartsdale, New York)_

Meanwhile, Hiro and Ando quietly follow the Haitian inside the Primatech research facility. Both men couldn't explain what happened the last few weeks since Hiro took over his father's company. After viewing his father's last will and testament, he didn't realize the consequences of opening the safe in his father's office. For weeks, he and Ando have been tracking down a mysterious speedster known as Daphne Millbrook who stole a mysterious formula kept in the safe. Their search led them to Paris, only to run into a complicated situation involving the Haitian who insisted they return with him to the United States and to Primatech.

"Where is Kaito's part of the formula?" Angela firmly asked as they convened in her office. Somehow the two men figured out she knows about the formula and the second part that they inadvertently caused the Haitian to lose possession of to Daphne in Paris. Hence, it was why they were back in the US.

"What's so important about this formula?" Ando asked curiously.

"It can turn people like you into people like us," Angela added. "And that will lead to disaster."

"So the formula is gone?" Hiro asked.

"No, it was stolen. There were two parts to that formula. Now, they have both and we have lost." Angela focused her attention on Hiro. "Your father loved you dearly, Hiro. He had faith you would grow up to be a great man. However, he was mistaken and his folly will be the downfall of us all."

"I am sorry Mrs. Petrelli," Hiro apologized.

"No,you're not," Ando argued. "I'm not? You don't need to apologize to her. This is Hiro Nakamura, son of Kaito Nakamura. He will not rest until that formula is safe."

"What he said," Hiro stated.

"I'm afraid things will not be that simple and they have now become further complicated. Someone is manipulating us, someone powerful, hidden within the shadows and they must be stopped. This is just another sequences of events triggered by a series of unfortunate events. It is imperative that we recover it right away before someone who has tied your fates together the first time will ceased to exist. She united you all for a common goal in order to save the world."

"The cheerleader? What does she have to do with all of this?" Hiro asked curiously.

"You have no idea the ramifications of your father's folly many years ago and what impact it had on our families. You also have ties to the person who was held responsible for the demise of Claire's entire family. It was a secret that many, including Kaito carried to his grave to ensure her protection."

"On my honor Mrs. Petrelli I will find them and stop them. You have my word that we shall guarantee the cheerleader's safety in order to save the world."

"Actually, you're the only one who can at the moment provide us the missing pieces to the mystery behind the true story of Takezo Kensei," Angela cryptically stated. "Believe me when I say that this goes beyond a Japanese folktale Kaito used to tell you as a child. Four hundred plus years walking this Earth he's done more than fleets of victories throughout historical war battles. He's been a wild enigma to the Company for many years but to every puppet, there's always a puppet master pulling the strings. He…might lead us to the true puppet master who is intent on claiming my granddaughter's life."

 _(The Petrelli Mansion: New York City)_

Two weeks passed since the family day at Coney Island as Claire and her brothers were left under the supervision of Peter while Nathan was out of town. Ever since Claire's permanent arrival in New York, Nathan has been putting off accepting the offer for the position of Junior Senator for New York. At first there was some reluctance with Nathan after the whole Kirby Plaza Incident and with the attempted release of the Shanti Virus, but it took Peter and even Claire to convince Nathan otherwise. He ended up traveling to Washington, DC to finally accept the offer and attend the swearing-in ceremony to solidify his position.

Heidi ended up flying out to Washington to meet up with Nathan after her family emergency was settled. Claire and her brothers thought two weeks without their parents would be exciting, but Peter being the overprotective uncle had them head straight to Angela's house. It was like this for the last couple of days whenever Peter was at work, going straight to their grandmother's place after school until he was done work.

"Wow, I didn't realize I suddenly had a picture here at your place," Claire looked at the framed photos on the table and was surprised to find a picture of her among the photos. "How…how did you get this?"

"Your dad, well your adopted father thought Nathan should at least have one picture of his daughter for keepsake," Angela commented from the back of the room holding a few more new framed photos. "Does it shock you that he gave us a photo of you?"

"I thought at first you didn't want Nathan to acknowledge the illegitimate daughter he had with some folly from Texas," Claire sighed recalling her first meeting with Angela over a year ago. "Heck, you even tried to ship me off to Paris in order to let Peter blow up half of New York City. Part of me wondered if you wanted me to be part of this family when I first found out about you guys."

"Believe me dear, there's more to this story than what you assume or contrary to what you believe." She glanced at the newest photographs Angela was putting on display and Claire let out a small smile to see the new photos. There was one taken recently on her seventeenth birthday with her, her father and his family, one with her and her brothers at Coney Island and the photo booth picture of her, Nathan and Peter. "I know it doesn't excuse us for missing out on seventeen years worth of moments, but you're finally home, with your family where you belong…"

"Because some psychopathic mysterious shadow man offed the family I grew up with for almost seventeen years," Claire said with a bit of sadness. "I know he's still out there, along with Sylar and it's only a matter of time either one of them comes back to finish the job. I still dream about it at night and I wake up screaming sometimes because I have a panic attack. Sometimes I feel just when I get a sense of normalcy, that comes back to remind why I can't have a normal life. I'm seventeen years old and yet I still have nightmares and I need to be comforted by either my dad, stepmom or Peter."

"Neither of them will not get to you Claire that is a promise." There was a sense of determination and compassion in Angela's voice as the two of them made their way outside towards the gardens. "I know it scares you that he still haunts your dreams and I wish I could use my power to help suppress the dreams. However due to the limitations and resistant abnormalities because of your abilities, it makes you immune to any mental manipulation or memory loss."

"He said he knew me and that we go back a long time ago. It shocked me that he even went after my biological mom." Angela watched as Claire resumed work on the garden she gave her granddaughter for her birthday. It was odd that she noticed that a few flowers started blooming in the flower beds and pot boxes that were around the area. However, she was still having difficulty trying to plant anything in the garden beds she wanted to use for fruits and vegetables. Claire's actions with the the digging the soil was fierce and without delicacy like she was venting out some frustrations.

"Easy on the soil dear or else you might damage the seeds and crops that are potentially growing. You cannot blame yourself for what happened to your family nor to your biological mother. There are some circumstances that occur beyond our control and it seems some divine force lays the blame on the next generation. In the end, you will see that everything comes full circle but it becomes the question of if you are capable enough to handle the road ahead."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked looking bewildered.

"You'll see Claire and sometimes you come to realize that some things must be unearthed in order for it to bloom," Angela simply stated as she handed some garden gloves for Claire to use. "I will leave you to attend to your garden while I go check on your brothers. Peter should be coming by later to pick you all up."

 _(Meanwhile in New York City)_

Peter looks at his watch noticing he is an hour late from picking up the kids at his mother's house. He was left with the responsibility of looking after the kids while Nathan and Heidi were in Washington for Nathan's conference. It was all over the news seeing his brother's swearing in ceremony as New York's new Junior Senator. He was happy for his brother, but still wary now with the media attention his brother's new political position was going to attract. He puts his dark glasses on and hails his own taxi. A cab stops and he gets in. Peter settles in the back and closes the door

"Hey, corner of Center and Canal, please." He sees the driver nod. "I'm just going a few blocks."

"Hello, Peter." He looks at the front of the cab to see the driver and smiles recognizing his friend Mohinder Suresh.

"Mohinder. This is a coincidence." He replied leaning back

"Last time I saw you, it was due to an unfortunate circumstance. I hope all is well with you, including your family and young Claire."

"It's been a long time and Claire is here in New York under the legal guardianship and custody of Nathan and Heidi. Yeah, my brother is raising his now seventeen year old daughter. She is a senior by the way at Loyola School." Peter proudly points out.

"I see that your niece is adjusting well living with her biological family. Have you been keeping her and yourself out of trouble?" Mohinder smirked

"Trying to although you ever get the feeling like sooner or later you want to enact justice for a wrong that was committed on someone you care about?"

"Justice comes in many forms, but how one seeks it out is the question. It would be a mistake to compromise one's moral compass in their quest to enact justice, but also it can lead one down a dark path. Don't let yourself be mistaken. Has there been any discussion about that?"

"'We try not to bring it up, for her sake. The last thing we need is for her to lose the last of her innocence after going through a traumatic experience. They say that seeing something like death could change a person." Peter said.

"But yet it can awaken something buried deep within that even our subconscious can no longer suppress." Mohinder added as he glanced at his bag in the front seat briefly as they stopped at a red light before resuming. "Sometimes, the secrets buried by those closet to you has their ways of resurfacing. We'll agree to disagree whether or not one is entitled to know the truth. It's not my place to discuss what goes on in one's personal life, but the matter of life and death outweighs all factors."

"I wish there is something more I could do for Claire. It's been a rough few months since the death of her family and she's getting a sense of normalcy back in her life. If either Sylar or the man who murder her family comes back, that dark cloud is going to loom over her shoulder and awaken something cold and dark…"

"Unless it actually triggers a series of unfortunate events that will intertwine not only her but those she loves," Mohinder said pulling out the manila envelope that Molly received a while back. "There are some malice forces out there who knows about Claire, about your family and wishes that the truth will resurface. I cannot say anymore but this here is a start." He passed the envelope back to Peter who looked at it confusedly. It was sealed and it felt like Mohinder is trying to warn him of something. "If you want answers the best place to start…is closet to home."

"What is this Mohinder? What is in the envelope?" Peter asked curiously.

"It was left awhile back at my apartment by someone who wishes you know of their presence. He already made his intentions clear the night he changed Claire Bennet's life. Believe me when I say there are worst problems at this moment than Sylar. He left Molly unharmed to ensure that his message gets to your family."

"The shadow man who killed Claire's family? He's made himself known has he?" Peter clenched at the thought of someone now extending his threats towards the entire Petrelli family. "My mother, she knows who is he does she? Then why keep us in the dark about him?"

"That I do not know but all I know is…when the truth comes out you'll recognize his face as he is someone you've previously encountered." Mohinder replied as they reached their destination. "If I can offer some words of advice, it's better to always be honest with the people that matter."

"I guess you felt that I deserve to know what you've all been up to since the Bennets' funeral? It is greatly appreciated you'll all looking to find some answers on our behalves. Now, I believe I got to do something in order to get to the bottom of all of this." Peter replied. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry, it's on me. Peter, good luck and do be careful, not only you but the rest of your family."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself, Mohinder and thank you." Peter said getting out of the cab. "However, when the time comes I may need some assistance."

"You too, Peter and I will gladly offer aid in your mission."Mohinder replied as he drove off.

Mohinder's cab soon left as Peter stood in front of his mother's house with the envelope in his hand. He felt conflicted about opening it and it made him wonder if Claire's mysterious shadow man also pose a threat to his family. Judging by Mohinder's testimony he felt his mother was keeping not only him, but Claire and Nathan in the dark about something. Peter walked into the house while he opened up the envelope to see the contents inside to find a single picture inside with a message written on the back.

 _"It's the basic truth of the human condition that everybody lies, the only variable is about who and what…"_ Peter turned the picture over and it was making sense as to the who and what was implied. He recognized the setting which was Coney Island and knew the faces of him and his brother when they were younger. His eyes were solely focused on the infant that Nathan was holding in the picture coming to grips that he knew her and his conscience was trying to make him remember. The question was why he or Nathan had any recognition of it all as Peter pulled out his phone to dial Nathan, only for it to go to voicemail.

"Nathan it's me Peter." he said sounding frantic staring at the picture in his hand. "I can't explain it over the phone right now but if you get this message please call me right away. I think…I think there's something going on and somehow Claire is involved. You have to call me back Nathan right away." He hung up the phone to find Angela coming in the foyer as she noticed the envelope and picture in Peter's hand.

"Peter, what is the matter? What is that in your…" Angela stopped mid sentence to see Peter's expression of confusion and shock all over.

"I think I may have recovered more than just my memories and I feel like things are either making sense or not." Peter said turning the picture over. "However, I feel this is telling me this was real and I need some answers before I show this to Nathan and Claire. I know this baby in the picture, we all know her don't we because she's back where she is suppose to be. So tell me mom…is this Claire as a baby? Is there something you're not telling us and does it involve her and what happened to her recently? What did you do to me and Nathan?"

"I'm afraid it's beginning to unravel and eventually you're all going to find out," Angela reluctantly answered. "It's been staring at you right from the start the truth about the past."


	7. The First of Many Kindles

**Chapter 7: The First of Many Kindles**

 _(The Petrelli Mansion: New York City)_

 _"...I know this baby in the picture, we all know her don't we because she's back where she is suppose to be. So tell me mom…is this Claire as a baby? Is there something you're not telling us and does it involve her and what happened to her recently? What did you do to me and Nathan?"_

 _"I'm afraid it's beginning to unravel and eventually you're all going to find out," Angela reluctantly answered. "It's been staring at you right from the start the truth about the past."_

Peter continued to stare between the picture in his hand and back at his mother. The incidents of sudden memory recollection began the day of Nathan's shooting after they stopped the Shanti Virus from being released. It also happened to be the same day Noah and his family was murdered and Sylar's attack on Claire. For some reason none of it wasn't making sense. But a picture is worth a thousand words as Peter thought and he wouldn't be regaining lost memories he never knew existed unless otherwise. However, something inside of his conscience told him it is real, and it must be possible that Claire was part of their lives prior to Odessa.

"Is this real? This picture…is this all real? Did Claire…did we have her with us before?" Peter asked staring at the picture.

"A period of our life where things were once innocent and pure. One's heart and conscience cannot deny the truth Peter. I may come off as distant, detached and cold like your father but one look in her eyes, we knew she would change the tide of our family." Angela said walking into the living room with Peter following closely behind. "For every secret and lie created, there is always a kindle needed to get the flame going."

"It doesn't make sense, how was she with us seventeen years ago? Did you do something to us to make us forget she existed?" He asked sounding upset and then looking around the house.

"There were reasons that you and your brother wouldn't understand why but apparently the kindle is piling up," Angela sounded concern. "I can't stop it for I have seen it that these series of unfortunate events will bring to light the shadows of the past. Those flashes you are getting, they'll keep coming in tenfold until the trigger goes off which will open up the floodgates. Do not strain yourself, it's a very doting task unless you have the right conduit."

"I know what you're doing trying to keep us in the dark about the Bennets' death and the shadow man. Mom, whoever he is knows what you're up to and he's been lurking around. How do you think I ended up with this picture? He gave it to Molly Walker by delivering it to Mohinder Suresh's apartment as a message not only to Claire, but to the rest of our family. You can't keep us in the dark as a way of protecting us mom because if he comes after you, me, Nate or Claire…"

"You try seeking out this man you won't understand what he's capable of Peter," Angela warned him. "Sylar is the least of our problems right now."

"Where is Claire? Where are the boys? I'm taking them back to Nathan's place," Peter replied changing the subject as he saw Monty and Simon in the kitchen doing their homework. He looked at his nephews and asked them to get their things ready before heading out to garden to find Claire. He found her working outside planting a few seeds and watering some flower pots. Peter noticed his old vinyl record player and a few of his old Oasis records he had got on vinyl.

"Hey Peter what do you think of the garden?" Claire's smile made Peter clench thinking about the possibility of revealing something that is either truth or not. He still had the picture in his hand before discreetly putting it in his pocket and gave Claire a small smile. "It looks like there's a few flowers blooming in late season but the plants is still a work in progress. Peter, are you okay?"

"Oh huh, yeah I'm fine kiddo. I see you found my record player." Peter diverted his attention from his mother to his niece. "Hey Claire, the boys are getting their stuff together so how about you finish up out here and meet us back at the house. We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay I'll go get my things then," Claire replied stopping the music from the record player. Peter turned back to her.

"Tell you what, why don't you bring that and my old Oasis records back to your dad's place? I kind of want to listen to those later on." He watched Claire getting her stuff ready and following behind him and Angela back into the house. Both of them whispered without letting Claire eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So now you know a partial truth, I feel this will not stop you until you know the whole truth," Angela replied.

"If only I can remember what I was meant to forget about." Peter looked at his mom and then his thoughts were focused on Claire. He can sense that Angela was thinking the same thing too. "I'm not upset with you mom, just disappointed and confused as to why. You know more than you do but yet you're going to leave it up to us to figure out the truth. I honestly don't know what is true or not but what I know is that this family's first priority is Claire. She's been through enough and she can't take anymore trauma that can stop her from staying innocent."

"You're not the only one who is going to keep on collecting more kindle for the fire. You and Nathan shouldn't underestimate our young Claire, she is definitely a Petrelli and your brother's daughter. When you let her in on the first of many mysteries behind the past, you three will all need to support one another."

 _(Washington D.C)_

Back in Washington, Nathan finished a day of press conferences following his swear-in ceremony as Junior Senator. He was back at his office finishing settling and arranging all his furniture and belongings. He hadn't heard any word from his political aide Tracy Strauss although she was the one that arrange for the press conference and interviews. Heidi was back at hotel calling to check up on Peter and the kids hoping his brother was alright looking after them. Nathan checked his phone and saw a message left by Peter which sounded urgent as he played it.

 _"Nathan, it's me Peter. I can't explain it over the phone but if you get this message please call me right away. I think…I think there's something going on and somehow Claire is involved. You have to call me right away."_ The mention of Claire's name made Nathan concern and what was Peter going on about learning something and how it maybe connected to the events that occurred the last few months in Claire's life. He saw his brother teleport into his office suddenly, but the scar on the face indicated that it was the future version of Peter. He was on high alert remembering the press conference and the shooting.

"Do you know what the message is about?" Nathan asked bewildered. "Or…are you here to finish me off?"

"If I wanted to shoot my own brother then I could easily pop two bullets into your chest, figuratively speaking. But I mean no harm in all honesty." Future Peter stated glancing around the room. "As for the message, if it involves Claire then that should be something to take into consideration. You have to be careful on how you guys unearth the past."

"Peter left me a message earlier this afternoon. He wouldn't call me unless if it was of significance. I'm beginning to feel a sudden relapse of memories starting to resurface. I don't know if these are actually real memories or not."

"He's still out there lurking in the dark waiting to strike. If you love your daughter and Peter you do everything in your power to keep them safe? If you want to know about the message I suggest you get yourself on the next flight back to New York City. It never faded after all these years, the emotional attachment you have with your daughter, you just never realize that it was there all along."

"What are you talking about? Is it about what happened six months ago in Costa Verde?" Nathan questioned. "You know there's still no leads and I promised Claire we find out who was responsible for the deaths of her family and Meredith. Unless, four homicides are just the beginning of something bigger. If you're from the future then you know who this shadow man is and maybe you can tell us how to stop it."

"I have to be careful of what I say or else I'm going to change things but it's too late. I've already changed the future by coming back six months ago." Future Peter noticed a picture of Claire and the boys on his desk. "I was suppose to look out for her, keep her safe and I failed. The shadow man…we know who is he but you'll understand why. Just promise me Nathan you and Peter make sure Claire stays innocent?" With that, he watched the future Peter teleport out of the office.

 _(Hyde Park: Nathan Petrelli's house)_

The next day Peter was thinking about the picture Mohinder gave him and the conversation with his mother. He heard that Nathan and Heidi would be back in New York and had the day off to look after the kids. Claire invited her friend Sloan Samuels over to the house to help organize an upcoming party. They've only been friends for a couple of weeks but it was nice for his niece to interact with kids her age. Nathan introduced Sloan to Claire since she is the daughter Nathan's old boarding school friend, Liam Samuels. Peter was happy that Claire had someone besides him, Nathan and Heidi to confide in.

Peter is drawing in a sketchbook a picture of hotel up in flames. A few coloured masks are in the forefront of the inferno. He also draws what looks like the Level 5 prison of Primatech and bolts of electricity and sparks in the forefront. Peter sits on the couch drawing in a sketchbook. Outside, car doors slam as Nathan and Heidi and return from their trip.

"Come on honey I can't wait to see the kids," Heidi replied as Nathan opens the door. "Kids, we're home." Monty and Simon run to Nathan in the foyer.

 **"** Daddy! Mommy!" Nathan picks Monty up and reaches for Simon.

 **"** Hey, boys, come here. Ugh! I got you" Claire comes down the stairs and stops near the top watching her half-brothers greet their dad and mom.

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone kids? I hope you three weren't too much trouble for your Uncle Peter." Claire watches Nathan with Heidi and his sons. Nathan gives Heidi a kiss and her stepmom glances around the foyer. "Boys, where is your sister?"

"She's with Sloan upstair planning one of Sloan's fancy parties again," Simon chuckled as Claire watches them walk across the foyer. Nathan walks in carrying both Simon and Monty as Heidi walks in after them.

 **"** What kind of party do you think they're planning?" Nathan asked while in the next room, Peter watches Nathan with the family. He looks up and sees Claire smiling at him and then smiling at her dad and his family. Peter sees Sloan join Claire at the stairs watching until he sees his brother and Heidi spot the girls.

"Welcome home dad, mom I hope everything went well in Washington" Claire replied surprising Nathan. It was the first time he ever heard his daughter call him "dad" or address Heidi as "mom." He puts his sons down as Claire walks up to him giving him a hug. "Congratulations by the way, Senator Petrelli."

"It's great to be home with you kids," Heidi smiled giving Claire a hug as well and turning to Sloan. "Sloan, always a pleasure seeing you."

"Yeah congratulations Mr. Patrelli," Sloan offered her congrats. "My dad told me the good news that you're the new junior senator for New York."

"Nothing gets pass her considering her father is part of your staff," Claire teased.

"So Sloan what big festivity you're planning to throw this time with access to your father's trust fund? Claire, you keep an eye on this one because sometimes her little upper eastside get togethers end up involving a crime scene tape and a visit from the NYPD." Nathan mockingly teased the teenager.

"Very nice Senator and you're worried with your new position of power I might corrupt your little Claire and she ends up on the front page," Sloan laughed.

"Okay enough badgering New York's newly appointed senator aka my father." Claire playfully dragged her friend back to her bedroom to resume organizing for Sloan's upcoming party. "How am I going to do anything promiscious if I end up being tailed by secret service huh? Besides Sloan, aren't you suppose to be expecting a call from your sweetheart Jamie?"

 _(Living Room)_

In the living room, Peter closes his sketchbook and pulls out the picture he received the other day from Mohinder. Ever since his conversation with his mother he started drawing pictures of the future. What he ended up drawing looked like something that was going to occur on Halloween night in less than a month. He stared at the picture coming to grips of the identity of the mysterious infant which turned out to be Claire. Nathan came into the living room while Heidi and the boys went to the kitchen to eat.

 **"** So do you believe me when I said I was able to manage things while you and Heidi were out of town?" Peter asked.

 **"** Yeah at least not one of my children ended up in the hospital, with a new tattoo or in jail. At least you were able to look after the kids Pete and for that I owe you big time." Nathan replied.

 **"** Don't think about it. However, do warn me next time on the days when Simon has soccer practice. Can you imagine what it's like spending a day with a bunch of soccer moms?"

 **"** Yeah, but they're tolerable to talk to unless if they're bragging about their kids' athletic abilities."

"And next time don't leave a car that has a standard transmission," Peter slightly joked. "But hey at least the taxi system worked in their favor this week. I got your kids to school on time and picked them up from mom's place on time."

"Of course you're super uncle and you got to admit those kids do love you a lot, especially Claire, but not in a...well you know..." Nathan added.

"It's a good thing that she's my niece and don't worry I would never ever consider crossing that line. Plus that has jail and illegality written all over it." Peter continued. "I do however wish you luck dealing with the realities of raising a teenage daughter including the dating and teenage angst and hormones."

"Tell me about it I got my first fill of after the whole Kirby Plaza incident. She was in her junior and she dated some kid back in Costa Verde. Apparently she has a thing for boys who fly but I saw it as having major daddy issues after the prank she and her last boyfriend pulled by scaring the crap out of a bitchy cheerleader."

 **"** She actually dated a kid who had the same ability as you?" Peter couldn't help but laugh at the idea but Nathan's stern unpleasant face told otherwise. "Wow that is major daddy issues but I won't comment. Besides, I was MIA pretty much during that time but yeah, well didn't know your daughter had a rebellious streak."

"Noah actually called me one time to try to talk some sense into my daughter." Nathan said as he suddenly got to the main reason of his presence in the living room. "I got your message last night. You said something is going on and it might involve Claire somehow."

"Do you remember two weeks back at Coney Island? Do you recall when Claire convinced us to go to the photo booth for picture? I thought I was experiencing a sense of deja vu and then I was remembering a trip before that we took to Coney Island. However, we brought someone else with us."

"That's weird because that day at Coney Island I...felt a sense of deja vu too." Peter pulled out the picture hidden in his sketchbook showing it to Nathan. He saw his brother's reaction and then saw the message on the back. What Peter described minutes ago was the same thing Nathan recalled that day noticing the baby he was holding.

 **"** What should we do, Nathan? Apparently this is real and that baby not just some girl, that's your daughter." Peter pointed out.

"How did you get this picture?"

"It came from Mohinder. Apparently it was delivered to his apartment and Molly was instructed to pass it to Mohinder to give to us as a message. Someone knows about Claire's past and we're somehow involved in it. I showed mom the picture and she was surprised but there was truth to it. She's been investigating the Bennets' death since the funeral without either of us knowing." Peter explain.

"You're meaning to tell me mom knows something but doesn't want to reveal the truth to us?" Nathan asked holding the picture.

"Yeah and it turns out the baby I've been seeing in my dreams turns out to be your daughter - _your_ daughter! Look around. Everything that is happening somehow involves her. It's real." His voice goes down to a small, hopeful whisper. "Maybe if Claire's here, she maybe the key to helping us unlock the memories we were made to forget. Maybe whatever happened in the past is connected to what happened with Claire. We have to talk to her, Nathan. She deserves to know the truth, we all do."

"But why are we suddenly remembering things in our past we don't know are real memories or not?" Nathan questioned it as he continued to glance at the picture of him, Peter and Claire in the past. Like his younger brother, he felt some truth behind the picture and his mind was telling him otherwise. "I...I should have known or recognize my own daughter. I guess my maternal instincts...it outweighs any memory damage or whatever the heck they did to us. But for now...we can't let Claire know until the time is right to tell her."

"What if that bastard who killed her family or Sylar comes back huh?" Peter objected to the idea of lying to his niece. "Mom said whoever killed Claire's family is someone who we would recognize once we regain our memories. The last thing I don't want to do is lie to Claire, not about something as big as this. She's a seventeen year old girl she's not stupid and she'll figure out the truth whether or not we tell her. Being raised by Noah Bennet all her life she knows the tricks and trades."

"Look I want to protect my daughter just as much as you do and get some justice for her family." Nathan stated. "But if what you're saying about these flashbacks and memories are true along with this picture, we need to look more into it before letting Claire know. The last thing I don't want to do is put her through more pain because she's already been through enough the last six months. I want my daughter to stay innocent, have some sense of a normal life with the only family she has left. If she was with us sixteen years ago, then why have someone make us believe we didn't know about her until last year?"

"That's what I like to know and apparently I'm coming to understand how Claire's power works," Peter saw Claire and Sloan coming down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. "It's more than just healing broken bones and injuries. It can also stretch to memory damage, that was how I got my memories back the first time. But ever since the shooting, I think I may have just repaired more than memory damage. It's too late for us to drop this Nate, for our sake and Claire's in order to help her we got to understand the past."

Peter tucks the picture back into his sketchbook when they hear footsteps walking into the foyer. Nathan and Peter walk out to the foyer seeing Claire and Sloan coming out of the kitchen with their purses and jackets in hand. Nathan eyes the girls curiously with intrigue.

 **"** Dad, we're heading out to meet Jamie and our friends at the Carlyle," Claire said eyeing her father. "I talked to mom and I told her I be home by dinner."

"We're trying to scout out potential venues for the upcoming party I'm hosting," Sloan added. "So...can Claire come out with me for the day Mr. Petrelli?"

"Seems like my daughter is more of your personal assistant today than your BFF there Sloan," Nathan teased the teenager

"Yeah right, besides it's a two person job to plan something like this." Claire leaned in to whisper something to Nathan. "Actually, I never helped plan an upper eastside party it kind of reminds me of your charity events you attend."

 **"** You haven't seen the half of it," Peter jokingly added as the girls waited.

She kisses Nathan on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be careful you can trust me. Sloan knows not to get a newly elected junior senator's daughter in trouble with the press.

He sighs heavily. She looks at him hopefully along with Sloan. "Well, if your best friend is in need of your services today, we might be able to let you two head uptown today and meet up with your friends." The girls were excited as they were about to leave until he called them. "Hey Sloan, I got your father's number on speed dial so you make sure you two stay out of trouble. The driver went home today shoot."

"What about Rene? He's in town for business with mom surely he can drive the girls uptown," Peter suggested pulling out his cellphone. "I can call up mom to see if he's available today."

"Thank you so much Mr. Petrelli and I promised Mrs. Petrelli Claire would be home by six for dinner," Sloan smiled watching Peter getting off the phone.

"Mom says he's chauffeuring her today and has some business to take care of uptown," Peter replied hanging up the phone. "She said that they'll drive the girls to the Plaza and drop them off later. Mom's coming by for dinner later just to let you know Nate. They'll be here in twenty minutes."

 _(Upper East Side, Manhattan)_

Later that afternoon, Angela and Rene picked up Claire and Sloan on the request of Nathan to take the girls to the Carlyle. With the promise to bring Claire home for dinner and drop Sloan home, they informed the girls to check in with them. The car ride was one of civil pleasantry while Claire explained that she was accompanying Sloan to meet up with their friends about scouting out potential venues for one of Sloan's parties. After dropping off the girl and informing them of their pick up time, Angela had Rene drive to the Metropolitan Museum. The car stopped and the back limo door opened as Matt Parkman slid into the back sitting across from Angela.

"I heard that our mysterious shadow man paid a visit to Dr. Suresh and young Molly Walker," Angela stated.

"Apparently there was no harm done to them and he simply left a package he wanted Mohinder to deliver and it was received by Peter," Matt replied. "Whoever this guy is wants them to know something and somehow your granddaughter is involved."

"It will only be a matter of time before he makes his next move Detective Parkman. I can't stop them from knowing the truth but it will all make sense eventually."

"You know we're not Noah Bennet and all this secret meeting and all," Matt argued referencing Noah's affiliation with the Company.

"I know you and Mohinder are not Noah Bennet, but he was a well respected man despite his flaws and motives. I'm looking into his death as an act of respect and a chance of closure for my granddaughter. He raised Claire for almost sixteen years it's a debt to bring him and his family's killer to justice. That package that was left at your apartment is the first of many kindles needed to light the fire. Nathan and Peter will learn the truth about the past, but that's only the beginning of it."

"Mohinder told me to look into a murder that occurred in 1958 in Los Angeles of someone named Theresa. I may have something but I'm not sure if it will help."

"Something is better than nothing Matt." Angela replied giving him an envelope that contained documents and a passport. "As promised, everything needed to provide safety for young Molly."

"I had a friend back in LA look into unsolved cold cases back in 1958. There was one of a woman named Theresa Monroe who was shot to death alongside her lover in her sleep. According to reports, she attempted to kill her husband and he was suspected of his wife's murder. They assumed the husband died but Theresa's file stated she had a younger sister who resided in Texas in the seventies. I don't know what the maiden name was but Monroe was her married name..."

"Stop, the woman's married name was Monroe? It makes sense now why come after the Gordons in the seventies." Angela said. "One of the many follies of one immortal parasite that nearly wiped out the founding members of The Company. That woman, Theresa Monroe was the wife of Adam Monroe you remember him right? The sick bastard that tried to release strain 138 of the Shanti Virus over six months ago in Odessa. For a man whose over 400 years old, he can stir up a lot of problems wherever he goes."

"Adam Monroe? What does he have to do with all of this?" Matt asked curiously.

"More than you could possibly understand. Now we found the link through Theresa Monroe now we need to see how Adam fits into the puzzle," Angela replied deep in thought knowing what is going to happen next. "Peter and Nathan will figure out their connection to Adam and how Claire plays into all of this. It's only going to add more kindle to the fire."


	8. A Devil in Disguise

**Chapter 8: A Devil in Disguise**

 _(Primatech Research: Hartsdale, New York- October 2007)_

Security informed Angela about a breach in the Level 5 prisons of Primatech and that Bob Bishop was found dead in his office. It could only mean one thing of two possible suspects who had the guts to attack Primatech Research. When security identified the intruder as Sylar the thought of Claire's attack made Angela clench knowing he was looking to off a couple of highly dangerous criminals for power. However, once she got to the building it was massive chaos with the CSI crew removing Bob's body from his office and news of the power grid failure only added irritation and ire. She went down to Level 5 to apprehend Elle for her stupidity.

"Quite a little mess you've made here Elle." Angela walked in and saw Elle looking at the empty cells.

"Mrs. Petrelli?" Elle said looking surpassed. "What are you doing here?"

"With your father's death, The chain of command falls to me." she simply stated laying down the law.

"For your information, my father's body isn't even cold yet." Elle snapped. "So how are you in charge now of the Company?"

"This is how things work around here, Elle. You should know that. And I'm...starting by making a few changes effective immediately."

"I-we caught Sylar." Elle said sounding nervous but also confident in herself as they glanced at the unconscious Sylar confined in one of the cells.

"Good for you my dear!" Angela replied sarcastically smiling until her face turned upset and angry. "However because of your lack of self-ctonrol, your electrical outburst also shut down the grid, letting out a dozen inmates who are just as bad or worse. It would be simple to call Noah Bennet for assistance, however he's dead and buried six feet underground.."

"I know logic thing to do is call Bennet to help bag and tag these sucker." Elle reassured. "Don't worry, Noah wasn't the only one who can bag and tag. I'm gonna get right on that."

"No, actually, you won't." This caught Elle off guard and turned her attention back to Elle.

"I'm sorry?"

"We only kept you around this long at your father's insistence. He's been protecting you for a long time. Unfortunately circumstances have obviously changed, and we won't be needing your services anymore effective immediately. So let me be the first to say that I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

"But I have worked for this company my entire life. This is all I know," Elle argued and voiced her displeasure of being suddenly dismissed. "What am I supposed to do now? You need my help catching those criminals and next to Noah, I know the tricks and trades of this company!"

"The difference between you and Noah Bennet is there was at least someone who remained neutral and was able to see a grey line. He had a balance when he did his job unlike you. We can't have somebody who is too unpredictable and quite frankly a liability." Angela stated. "In terms of what you do nowI suppose you'll have to get yourself another life."

Angela watched Elle storm off and literally it didn't matter to her what became of the young woman. What she didn't appreciate was that Elle's apprehension of Sylar caused a backlash. She had one unstable adversary in her custody and a dozen roaming loose. The criminals that escape were locked away by Noah and finding someone who could match his skills and strategy as she reluctantly pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"We have a situation on our hands here. Apparently our apprehension of Sylar shut down our level 5 grid and we got a dozen of criminals on the loose. I know you've seen this and you know they're going to strike sooner than expected." Angela sighed on the phone thinking about the situation on hand. "Halloween is going to bring more than thrills and spooks and terrors. A familiar shadow is going to emerge alongside these criminals unless we do something which is why I need your help, Peter."

 _(Hyde Park: Nathan's House, New York City)_

 _"...Halloween is going to bring more than thrills and spooks and terrors. A familiar shadow is going to emerge alongside these criminals unless we do something which is why I need your help, Peter."_ The last thing Peter ever wanted was to have anything to do with Primatech, The Company or affairs involving them. It didn't matter to either him or Nathan what goes on at their main offices in Hartsdale or cared, but his mother wouldn't call unless she was desperate.

"Are you serious mom?" Peter replied sounding shock and appalled. "Look, whatever you and your friends were doing in the Company is your business. We agreed that neither anyone of us wouldn't have anything to do with what goes on. I'm no Noah Bennet and I don't bag and tag people with abilities. I'm not a company man, mom and never will be one."

"Those criminals who escaped are going to strike on Halloween night a few days from now. I know you have seen it in your dreams and so have I. We're going to have a serious situation on our hands." There was a hint of concern and worry in his mother's voice but Peter remained reluctant to get himself involved with anything that had to do with the Company. It stirred up some issues during his time he was imprisoned there four months after Kirby Plaza. "Those criminals are going to attract some unwanted visitors in the form of the shadow that haunts your niece's dreams."

"You're meaning to tell me that Claire's shadow man is coming back?" Peter ran a hand through his hair knowing if it involved Claire, her safety was first priority. "Tell me what you want from me."

"Wait for further instructions but until then you make sure you and your brother keep a close eye on our dear Claire. I need access to Noah's files he had all the details about these criminals. I suggest you read up on them so you know what to expect when they strike." Peter hung up his cellphone and he turned around to see Claire holding a garment bag. He figured that she overheard his conversation with his mother.

"Is your mom trying to recruit you for a company assignment? Those criminals that escaped, my father locked them up didn't he?" Claire asked. "Your mom is asking for your help...because my dad is not around anymore to apprehend these guys. He was always a guy with a plan, but so are you."

"The last thing I want is to get myself involved with anything that has to do with The Company." Peter sighed. "I can't understand how your father was able to work for my mom and the rest of the founders for over twenty years. I can't believe she would consider asking me to help her catch a bunch of criminals your father helped lock up. I don't ever see myself as a company man, but what choice does my mom have?"

"Please tell me you're not going to consider it are you?"

"I don't know because of what it stood for and what they did, but still it's their legacy. Nathan and I are doing everything in our power to keep you safe, to make sure you stay innocent. Even mom cares about your safety. Look, you're getting your life back on track after all that has happened Claire. If anyone of us has to do something that will be questionable in order to guarantee that you're alright, then fine."

"Then whose going to protect you? Or my dad? Or your mom? You can't put me on the bench and if there are dangerous criminals out there you're going to need help fighting these people and I have. I can protect myself now, I know how to do it. I can protect all of you Peter." Claire argued but it was obvious from reading her mind Peter knew she was having other reasons.

"No, absolutely not I can't let that happen. This isn't going to be your future and your desire for revenge will only lead you down a dark path. I know who you want and you don't know what he's capable of. Listen to me, no one doesn't want you to lose your innocence because it is the thing we love about you. We got warned that something terrible is going to happen and whoever killed your family is after us as well. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to get involved with any of the company's business. What I know right now is we need to protect you and we just want you to be a normal teenager."

"I'll never be normal and it doesn't run in this family. You know all of it's your fault." Claire argued back tearing up. "You should have never come to Odessa to save me. You should have never become my friend or my hero. And now, whatever you decide I refuse to sit on the sidelines and back down. You, Nathan, Angela you're the only family I got left. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to anyone of you because I lost one family for it. Please, don't let me lose another one I've come to love. I need to trust you that you'll always be honest with me because right now, you're my person I admire and look up to."

"Alright you can trust me, I won't lie to you Claire." He slightly smiled hugging his teenage niece. "I promise you no matter what I'll always be honest with you. And I guarantee that you're not going to lose another family. We're here in the long run with you kiddo."

 _(The Petrelli House: Halloween 2007)_

A few days passed since Claire and Peter's talk and, the two promised to be honest and open with one another. Peter was still on the fence of getting involved with anything that had to do with the Company and once Nathan found out, both brothers told Angela on how they felt. Angela knew she was going to get resistance from Peter and Nathan but she knew it was out of respect and concern for Claire. Eventually, she found a persistent candidate in Peter's place in the form of Hiro and Ando who offered to work as "consultants" to capture the criminals.

At Angela's request, she had her sons and grandchildren stay at the family house for the weekend as an alibi to Heidi for closer travel on Claire's behalf. In reality, she had her sons stay in order for them to look into Noah's old Primatech files about the escaped Level 5 prisoners in order to prepare themselves. However, it was evident that today is Halloween as Peter and Nathan watched Heidi helped the boys get ready to go out to attend a children's party and go trick or treating. They also were preoccupied by the frantic panic in Claire's voice while she got ready for Sloan's masquerade ball.

"Okay Claire you are just about done," Heidi smiled putting the finishing touches to Claire's hair in front of the mirror. She helped straighten out Claire's gown looking at her stepdaughter's costume. "Oh sweetie you look like a princess. Nathan, come take a look at your daughter's costume."

"Claire, you look beautiful tonight," Nathan stared in awe at his daughter. She has only been in their lives for more than a year but thinking back to the picture it felt like she has been part of their lives for a very long time. As a father it was hard for him to watch Claire grow up right before his eyes even after finding her at such a late point just when she is about to become a woman. "In all honesty sweetie you look like a real belle of the ball."

"The dress really suits you kiddo," Peter added thinking she has come a long way from the cheerleader he first saved in Odessa. Claire looked nervous, but also giddy and blushed with nervousness over the idea of attending her first Upper East Side function. "Don't worry, you look beautiful and don't sweat it since this is your first high society social outing."

"Tell me about it I'm really excited and yet nervous at the same time." Claire explained while putting on her masquerade mask. "For an entire week I had to constantly listen to Sloan stress about going over the quota on the invites for the masquerade ball, picking a venue that will accommodate over 200 senior students at Loyola and entertainment for the party. No wonder why she was elected social chair for over three years."

She didn't take notice to Peter who resumed drawing in his sketchbook. This time, he was drawing what looked like an underground tunnel and a dark shadowy figure inside the tunnels. Nathan could see the look on Peter's face that he was worried about something but his facial expressions to his younger brother told him to mask it. The last thing they didn't want was to upset or worry Claire and give her a chance at one normal night.

"So Sloan and Jamie will be here soon?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and they both said they got me a date," Claire smiled looking in the mirror. Unfortunately, hearing the words "date" made Nathan feel uneasy but it was what being a parent is about. It served as a minor distraction of humour for Peter to see how his brother would handle meeting the lucky guy taking his niece out for tonight. "Yeah I can see the look on your face through this mirror, dad. Please I know your a senator and all and don't sick your secret service guys on him."

"Why do I get the job of meeting the hormonal potential suitors who are looking to score with my daughter?" Nathan jokingly sighed with disdained. "So Claire, who's the lucky Prince Charming taking you to the ball?"

"Come on you think Nathan is going to embarrassing you in front of your date?" Peter smirked mockingly.

"Hey don't think I'm not just talking about Nathan," Claire teased back. "You also have that tendency too Peter to wear the second pair of daddy pants and you're my uncle. And for the record, you're only about eleven years older than me. Half of my friends think you're my older brother instead of my uncle and it's awkward hearing them refer to Peter as a regulation hottie. As for my date tonight, it's Sloan's cousin from California. He's visiting for the weekend."

The doorbell rang and Peter opened the door to let Claire's friends inside the house. Claire was surprised when Sloan and Jamie introduced her date for the night who turned out to be West Rosen. Both of them were shocked to see one another as Claire learned West is Sloan's cousin and they briefly explained their prior dating history to her and Jamie.

"So this is West, the flying kid from Costa Verde?" Peter asked his older brother who sighed in head in disbelief.

"Of all the guys he had to be related to Sloan," Nathan replied as he made nice and introduced himself. "Hey West, I'm Nathan Petrelli, Claire's father. That over there is my brother Peter and my wife Heidi. I...heard about you."

"Yeah same here. Claire and I went to school last year in Costa Verde and she told me about being adopted. We heard what happened with Noah Bennet and his family and I didn't realize that she went to live with her biological family somewhere out east," West explained. "And I didn't expect that Sloan became best friends with my ex-girlfriend. But, well...huh for the record sir, we agreed this is just a friendly date."

"I see that we set the record straight," Peter couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Nathan was eyeing this kid down. He heard the stories from him and Claire about the issue he had with West because he could also fly. Claire turned her head away embarrassed recalling the last time she had a conversation with Nathan about dating West.

"Well look at the time we're going to be late," Claire replied hearing West breathe a sigh of relief.

"Claire's right we got to get to the venue," Jamie added. "We got to make sure we got no party crashers tonight."

"I second that vote let's get this show on the road," the girls smiled as they took the boys' hand and led them towards the door for a hasty exit. "Thanks again everyone. Come on let's get to the Carlyle for our little mask ball."

"The Carlyle? Your party is there tonight?" Peter asked with a voice of uncertainty.

"I wanted to use the grand ballroom at the Plaza but they were booked because there is a production crew filming some pilot TV series there," Sloan explained. "The Carlyle was our second pick so we went with that, went for the largest ballroom, I believe it was the Trianon Suite. Had to use both banqueting suites to accommodate the 200 plus guests we got coming."

"Hey, no later than midnight!" Nathan called after them and then he pointed at West. "Hey you! If anything happens to my daughter I got a .45 and shovel, I doubt anybody would miss you."

Peter turned his head to laugh off to the side, while Heidi covered her face nodding and Claire threw a look of embarrassment and West just simply grinned wishing the Petrellis a good night as the teens left. Heidi left half an hour later with the boys to attend a children's Halloween Party hosted at their school leaving the brothers at home.

 _(The Carlyle Hotel: New York City)_

Claire and her friends arrived at the Carlyle Hotel where it was busy with partygoers from Loyola and other neighboring schools. Security was tight and upon Sloan's request and that of the hotel staff at the front, only admittance was permitted based on invite or check-in. It was the standard routine in any given event hosted by a resident of the Upper Eastside. Claire was mesmerized by the elegant parties and the lifestyle her friends lived and her costume was one of the most talked about. She didn't know anybody with the exception of Sloan, Jamie, West and some of her classmates she recognized at Loyola.

The masquerade ball made things conspicuous knowing that since everybody were wearing masks to conceal their identities, anything could happen. She was dancing with her friends at the party hearing occasional compliments for how great the mask ball turned out. Sloan and Jamie stepped out for a moment giving West and Claire a chance to catch up.

"I honestly didn't know you and Sloan were related," Claire replied. "When her and Jamie mentioned they asked her cousin to be my date, I never expected my ex-boyfriend to be the cousin they implied. So how are you two related?"

"It's all good and besides, there's actually somebody back in Costa Verde I went on a few dates with recently," West said continuing to dance. "My father and Sloan's mother are brother and sister which makes us cousins."

"Just out of curiosity, does Sloan know about your ability?" she asked thinking of the possibility if her friend was like her.

"It runs on my dad's side of the family but I don't know if my cousin has one. She doesn't know about your regeneration ability does she?" West asked.

"She doesn't have a clue because I don't know if I could trust to share something as big as this," Claire explained. "It's already a big adjustment reconnecting with my biological family after my dad died. Nathan is the only biological parent I got left and I felt the need to live with them instead of being a ward of the state. It's easy to confide in them about all of this and it was also nice knowing you last year and that you were like me. You probably heard what happened to my family in Costa Verde and why I left. But being in New York it's not that bad."

"Still I'm sorry to hear about what happened to them, especially your dad. Although I wasn't a big fan of his, it was still tragic what happened. I know it must be hard talking about it." West put a hand on Claire's shoulder offering his condolences.

"Thanks West I appreciate it," Claire gave a small sad smile. She decided to change the topic in order not to spoil her friend's Halloween night. "Hey, I'm sorry about Nathan's little impromptu threat earlier tonight. He's been a tad overprotective ever since I came to live with him. His younger brother Peter, my uncle I used to talk about, he is equally protective of me as well."

"Seems like your biological family are doting on you since you came to live with them. However they're pretty cool people." West and Claire continued to dance until they got tired and decided to converse with Jamie and Sloan at the refreshments table.

Unbeknownst to the guests and the teens they didn't notice a mysterious figure standing in the far corner observing the masquerade ball. He was in disguise wearing a black mask to blend in with the party. His eyes were fixated on Claire in her windmill blue ballgown costume. However, he lost sight of her in the sea of guests donning masks but he was determined to find her by any means. Out in the foyers of the Carlyle, no one didn't notice Hiro and Ando doing recon as both men spotted the identified group of escaped criminals from Primatech looking to cause trouble. Unfortunately, they were heading towards the Trianon Suite where the masquerade ball was being held.

 _(With Nathan and Peter)_

"Okay so we got this guy Benjamin Washington aka "Knox" with the ability of enhanced strength by feeding onto people's fear. There's this other one known as the German with the ability of magnetism and a guy named Jesse Murphy with the ability of sound manipulation." Nathan was going through the files of the Level 5 criminals that escaped from Primatech. He looked at Peter who was drawing in his sketchbook with a concern look on his face. "Oh look, Meredith's brother Flint is also on the Level 5 list. Nothing like a pyrokenetic maniac on the loose. Not looking to reveal that family association to Claire."

"These escaped criminals are the least of our problems Nathan. It wasn't about them, it's about the mysterious shadow man. He knows Claire is out in the open and the masquerade ball is the perfect opportunity for him to strike."

"What are you talking about? What's the matter Peter?" He asked his brother.

"I drew the Carlyle Hotel for some reason and then I figured it had something to do with the masquerade ball," Peter flipped through the pages as Nathan glanced at the pictures. "That looks like the Trianon Suite if my memory serves me well. This picture looks like the mask Claire is wearing tonight and this is a picture of these guys crashing that masquerade ball. Nate, I think they're going to try to pull something tonight."

"How can you be sure these guys are going to show up tonight Pete?"

"Look I can see it. I wouldn't lie about anything this like this, not if it involved Claire. The one picture that doesn't make sense is this." He flipped his sketchbook to the page of an underground tunnel and a young girl being chased by a guy in a black mask. The tunnel looked like it connected to a luxury building. "This picture worries me the most but the guy in the mask, I think maybe our mysterious shadow man and he's coming for your daughter again."

"Do you remember about the story about the supposed secret tunnel underneath The Carlyle Hotel?" Nathan suddenly asked as Peter looked on. "Dad used to say that according to rumours the Kennedys when they used to stay at the Carlyle for visits, they sneak in and out of the hotel undetected by using those tunnels. No one knows where you enter but sources say they exist."

"You wouldn't think that's how he's going to get in and out now would he? Unless he anticipated…" Peter flipped back and forth between the pictures of the escaped criminals holding hostages and causing mayhem at the masquerade ball. He also drew a picture of Hiro and Ando walking in the foyer. He flipped to one that looked like Sloan generated some sort of barrier with her hands, and then a picture of him inside the tunnels. "Those criminals they're indirectly going to be the distraction needed, this is about Claire."

"That's it I'm not waiting around we need to get to her. I need to know my daughter is safe." Nathan frantically dial Claire's number on his cellphone hoping to get an answer from her. When it went to voicemail he became worried. "Get Parkman on the phone and tell him to meet us at the Carlyle right away."

Peter followed him out of the house as Nathan flew up in the sky making his way to the Carlyle Hotel with his brother following behind. Within a matter of minutes both of them reached the back alley behind the Carlyle and made their way to the main street where towards the hotel's main entrance. However, security wouldn't bulge and refused to allow Peter or Nathan inside or access to the party. They saw Mohinder's cab pull up in the front and both Matt and Mohinder stepped out to greet the brothers.

"You're lucky I got your message since Mohinder and I were not too far from the Carlyle." Matt said noticing the crowd and activity going on. "You sounded desperate Peter for you two to get in that you needed my help."

"We do because it's a matter of life and death," Peter stated as him and Nathan exchanged looks. "We need your expertise to get us inside the hotel since it's Halloween and it's party central tonight on the Upper Eastside. In a matter of minutes this Halloween party is going to leave more than spooks and thrills. He's inside and he's trying to get Claire again and it's not Sylar. If we don't get inside…the shadow man is going to finish what he left undone in Costa Verde."


	9. Shadows of the Night

**Chapter 9: Shadows of the Night**

 _(The Carlyle Hotel: New York City)_

Leave it to Sloan Samuels to plan an elaborate masquerade party for Halloween with the invite only policy. It was hard for them to resist using their powers in a highly publicized setting but after three failed attempts to get through the front door they resorted to using Matt's power to get them in. _"You don't need to ask us if we're on the list. We are part of Miss Samuels security entourage on behalf of her father Liam Samuels."_ Matt told the doorman who let them into the hotel towards the Trianon Suite. The lobby near the banquet hall was swarming with teenagers in costumes making it impossible to spot Claire or her friends.

"There are a lot of teenagers here in costumes and wearing masks." Mohinder remarked as they found the party and saw that all the guests were still enjoying themselves and having fun. The music was loud and the guys could tell some of these teens were getting rowdy and intoxicated. "This is what rich kids like to do with their parents' money I suppose?" Nathan and Peter raised an eyebrow to the geneticist at his comment.

"You haven't seen nothing yet and this is what a usual Friday night is like on the Upper Eastside," Nathan commented but he took notice of Matt's expression like he was trying to focus on something. "Matt, what's going on?"

"Nothing like Halloween to scare the crap out of a bunch of unsuspecting, high maintenance teenagers. Guys, we're not alone in the hotel. I'm hearing the thoughts of a group of guys who I believe are looking to get a quick payout. They're going to hit up the lobby..."

"The Level 5 escaped criminals from Primatech," Peter said trying to spot Claire or her friends anywhere in the sea of guests. He saw a table out by the door that had various masquerade ball masks and in an attempt not to cause chaos, he donned the mask on and headed inside the party. "I'm going in to see if I can spot Claire or Sloan. Hey, I can blend in with these teens and don't worry Nate I'll keep her safe and protected I promise."

"I know you will Pete, she says you're her hero so go do your thing and keep my daughter safe," Nathan nodded before turning his attention to Mohinder and Matt. "We need to find a way to evacuate the hotel without raising any suspicion.

Peter walked into the party gently pushing aside kids to make way. There wasn't a day he reminded himself of the lifestyle he reluctantly was brought up in: elaborate parties, trust funds, scandals, money and wealth. Why did kids today growing up in this lifestyle love to do things extravagant to show the privileges of the high life? Peter tried to use his telepathy to hear Claire's thoughts hoping to get her exact location, but the thoughts from too many partygoers made it difficult to distinguish which one was his niece.

"Peter Petrelli?" He heard Hiro's voice calling out to him from one side of the room. Peter turned around and saw Ando and Hiro inside as he walked towards the two familiar Japanese men. "It is you Peter Petrelli."

"Hiro? Ando? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Your mother request that Hiro help the Company to recover something that was stolen," Ando explained. "Your mother, Angela Petrelli said that it is important for Hiro to retrieve it because the cheerleader plays a pivotal role in all of this. Also we are also here to stop the escape criminals from Level 5."

"Alright so you're also here because of the escape criminals and to protect my niece. How is Claire related to this item that was stolen from Primatech and what is it? What are you trying to help my mother recover?"

"Years ago, my father created a paper that contained a formula that will give ordinary people like Ando abilities like us, Peter. The formula as split into two parts: one kept in a safe by my father and the other hidden away in Paris by your mother." Hiro explained. "Recently, my father's half of the formula was stolen by a speedster named Daphne Millbrook. We tracked her to Paris and found the Haitian recovering Angela's half she kept hidden. Unfortunately, it was stolen too."

"So you're saying that the Company created a formula that will give people like Ando abilities?" Peter asked curiously. "So the paper used to design the formula was stolen by a speedster? Why can't you use your power on her to stop her from stealing one half of the formula?"

"Apparently this speedster is fast enough not to be effected by my powers. However, your mother insist that we retrieve the formula because disastrous things will happen if it falls into the wrong hands. The cheerleader's life is part of this according to your mother."

"Claire is at this party tonight and I'm trying to find among a sea of people wearing masks. I was drawing pictures of the Halloween Party like what Issac used to do and I saw this. Someone is going to attack my niece tonight and I believe its the same person who killed her family over six months ago in Costa Verde."

"The shadow man?" Ando asked. "Why would he want to hurt the cheerleader?"

"I don't know but I need to find out where she is. I need to know who this guy is because apparently according to my mother Nathan and I have met him before." Peter looked around and spotted Sloan with Jamie and West breaking up a fight between two partygoers. However, Claire wasn't with them and it worried Peter as they approached the teens.

"Look I told you hundreds of times if you bring this shit to my party again consider yourself barred for life!" Sloan scolded to one of the guests. "I'm not having the cops bust up this party and my father having to pay for thousands of dollars worth of damage and..."

"Sloan! Sloan!" She turns around to find Peter being accompanied by two Japanese men leaving her baffled and confused along with her boyfriend and cousin. Sloan diverts her attention to Peter after she finished settling the dispute.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Sloan asked baffled. "How did you get in here?"

"That doesn't really matter I need to know where Claire is? Have you seen her?" he frantically asked.

"Claire went to use the powder room and fix her mask from falling off. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Listen to me really carefully you guys. I need you to get everyone out of here right now! It's not safe for anybody to be on the main floor!"

"Are you serious? Listen this is like the hippest Halloween party that the Upper East..." Sloan tried to argue before Peter impatiently cut the teenager off.

"The lobby is held up by a bunch of dangerous, escaped criminals! A lot of innocent people are going to get hurt Sloan if you stop this party right now! The emergency exits where are they?" Peter frantically argued persuading Sloan. The music suddenly stopped when they felt a slight tremor from the hallway. Seconds later, a few partygoers ran back in the ballroom screaming in panic as the screams of various hotel guests was heard from outside causing panic.

"I think that answers the question Sloan," West said as the party descended into pure chaos then turned to Peter. "I saw the emergency exit door by the DJ's booth on the other side of the ballroom."

"What about Claire? We need to find her guys," Jamie replied.

"Peter, they are outside," Hiro warned referring to the Level 5 criminals from Primatech. "They can hurt these teenagers if they make their way to the party."

"Sloan get your guests out through that emergency door now! I need to find Claire and get some help! I will explain things later! Go, go get these people out of here! Hiro, Ando stay with them!" Peter ordered the teens as he made a hasty exit out of the party. Sloan, Jamie and West got the emergency exit door open hastily telling the guests to leave but not in an orderly fashion.

 _(Hotel Hallway)_

Unbeknownst to Claire, she walked out of the restroom ready to go back to the party. She originally went in to fix her costume mask, but the ballroom was a bit hot inside so she needed a place to cool down. Unfortunately, her short trip to the restroom turned into a dry cleaning emergency after an intoxicated party guest spilled a drink on her dress. Claire spent almost half an hour cleaning off the stain and getting rid of the alcohol smell.

The minute Claire stepped out into the hallway something wasn't right. She saw some of the party guests running out of the ballroom and a few of the hotel patrons screaming about a hold up in the front lobby. Claire got a glimpse of the commotion in the lobby and for a moment saw what looked like a small fireball being thrown. Her focus was on getting to the ballroom to make sure her friends were alright but the disorderly panic of the guests running made it impossible.

"What the heck is going on here?" Claire thought to herself surveying the area.

"Excuse me miss, but you need to exit the hotel right away." Claire met a man who she assumed was part of the hotel security staff as he intercepted her from going back to the ballroom. "Apparently we have a situation and we are requesting all staff and guests to exit for their own safety."

"Sir please my friend Sloan Samuels whose hosting the masquerade party in the Trianon Banquet Hall Suite is there. I need to make sure she and the rest of our friends get out safely!" However, the security guard wouldn't budge and didn't want to risk her getting caught in all the chaos.

"Madam your friend Miss Sloan has been informed to have all her guests vacate for their own safety. Please miss if you can kindly follow me I will escort you out of the hotel."

"Are you sure my friends are alright?" Claire questioned suspiciously.

"Time is of the essence miss you must vacate the hotel!" He grabbed Claire's wrist as he pulled her away to a deserted foyer that led to a disclosed stairwell. She didn't recognize this part of the hotel as she recalled her prior visit with Sloan and Jamie that they toured the hotel's main floor and was shown all the emergency exits if in case something went wrong. Claire was being led down into a basement tunnel she didn't know of but her mind was saying otherwise.

Meanwhile, Peter made his way to the restrooms and found it empty and no sign of Claire. The patrons and guests of the hotel fleeing in panic made maneuvering through the hallways difficult. Peter had to push his way through hopefully trying to get to his niece before it was too late. He found his way towards a deserted part of the hallway that led to a disclosed stairwell until he heard what sounded like Claire's thoughts.

 _"Why didn't the manager show us this emergency tunnel route? Is this a utility tunnel or what?"_ Peter knew Claire was nearby and descended down the stairwell which led to a disclosed tunnel underneath. It was like from his vision of two shadows venturing inside the unknown underground. However, he heard the thoughts of a second entity who spoke with a distinguished accent. Hearing it, Peter froze and it sounded clearly distinct and familiar.

 _"I'm sorry lass but this is the only way. I should have not held back in Costa Verde or sixteen years prior to our last encounter deary. They'll understand why it has to be done."_ Peter cautiously continued walking down the tunnel looking around and trying to memorize his drawing of where the exit was.

"Aah! No! No!" Peter hears the scream echo through the tunnel and turns around already fearing the worst.

"Claire! Claire where are you?" Peter frantically yells going further and further down.

 _(Carlyle Hotel Lobby)_

Back in the hotel lobby Nathan, Matt and Mohinder hide behind one of the counters as they see news cameras, police and SWAT outside the hotel. They saw the barricades being set up and a reporter covering the story of the hostage situation at the Carlyle for the late night news. The three of them saw Flint forcing the front desk clerks and concierges to open the registers while the German attempted to open the safe behind the front desk.

The other two criminals Jesse and Knox guarded any unsolicited personnel from stepping into the lobby. Matt attempts to use his ability to read the thoughts of the escape criminals as he gives Nathan and Mohinder a better understanding about their powers. The remaining hostages in the lobby are scared and petrified but Matt knows that the hostages fear is increasing Knox's power.

"We got to find a way to get these hostages released," Mohinder whispered.

"If you haven't realized the situation, it's us against a group of highly dangerous criminals with abilities," Matt argued.

"Unless you find the weak link among them," Nathan thought strategically and focused on Flint. He knew that Flint had a soft spot when it came to Meredith. He assumed that these guys didn't know about Noah's death as Matt realized they were doing this just to get to Bennet's attention.

A quick plan was formulated as Matt manipulated the minds of the police chief and a news reporter outside the front doors covering the story stating that Senator Petrelli was sent in to negotiate the release of the hostages. To make the story believable, Mohinder manage to retrieve a bulletproof vest from one of the officers who was shot earlier on who attempted to subdue the criminals.

"Okay I'm going in," Nathan stated strapping on the vest. "They want Bennet but we can't get him because he's six feet underground."

"Nathan this is crazy," Matt argued. "First of all, we are no Noah Bennet. Second, there's a chance they're not gonna let anyone out of here alive."

"The first priority is getting those hostages out of here and finding Claire. I better hope Pete has some hope diffusing Sloan's little Halloween party. This is already creating some unwanted attention." Nathan looked and slowly walked into the lobby putting up his hands up walking into the lobby as everyone stopped.

"You're no horn rimmed glasses Company Man," Jesse scoffed looking at Nathan bewildered. "Usually they send that dude in to bag and tag our asses."

"Let me guess you're another patsy sent by Johnny law to negotiate our surrender?" Knox questioned.

"I know of the any horn rimmed glasses man, but I'm no Noah Bennet nor police man." He eyed Flint curiously pointing him out specifically. "However, your firestarter over there knows who the hell I am. Besides, me and his sister go back a long time ago."

"Son of a bitch, you're the New York yuppie Nathan Petrelli that knocked up my sister years ago and left her high and dry?" Flint glared as Nathan anticipated it would get his attention. "Do you realize what you did to my older sister? You should have thanked me all those years ago when we were in Annapolis. If it wasn't for me, you never would have met in 89."

"I guess some things never change Flint, even Meredith's love for her wayward younger brother." Nathan tried to ease the tension as some of the hostages whimpered with fright. "My condolences for your loss."

"Condolences? What the hell do you mean by condolences for my loss? You got some explaining to do Petrelli!"

"Flint, are you going to let this joker get inside your head? He's nothing but a one night fling your sister had years ago remember dude?" Jesse argued. "You kept on saying if you ever saw his New York yuppie ass again you pound him into the ground for what he did to Meredith."

"He said condolences and being locked up in super-Guantanamo by HRG I don't give a rat's ass..." Knox shouted until Flint interjected.

"Okay the safe is open and I got enough for us to split. Come on the police are already closing off..." The German interrupted the stand still only for Knox to suddenly kill him as some of the hostages screamed in fright.

Matt and Mohinder managed to slip out of the lobby undetected and into a nearby deserted foyer. Matt managed to manipulate the mind of Jesse to inadvertently release the hostages as they fled out the front door. It only left Nathan with the criminals in the lobby. Both men thought Nathan wasn't doing a good job trying to diffuse the criminals but Flint's thoughts about Nathan's comment on offering condolences was getting the best of him.

"Everybody shut the hell up for one minute!" The room fell silent as Flint stared Nathan down. "You said you offered me condolences for my loss..."

"I'm guessing you don't know about what happened to Meredith or HRG. Being locked up for days on in surely does that to someone that they should have at least passed the news about Meredith's death to her only living relative."

"Someone did in my older sister? Was it that HRG bastard Bennet? He and his partner surely had a bone to pick with my family for years after they try to roast my sister but they got her baby instead." The news of his sister's death got Flint's attention as Nathan expected.

"I wouldn't be lying about someone's death like Meredith's just to negotiate something out of it. If you think Bennet had anything to do with it then you can cross him off your list of suspects. Someone did Bennet in too about seven months ago."

"Are you serious? Someone did Bennet in?" Knox questioned with intrigue. "Why...are you telling us this? What are you trying to get out of this Petrelli?"

"Answers, but not from anyone of you...from Flint over there. Come on after spending all those years separated from her when you both went into the system, there must have been a reason it took years to track down one another." Nathan was playing into what he knew about Flint's history based on what Meredith told him years ago. Maybe, by some luck he knew something that could connect to the recent events involving them and Claire.

"Why do you think I'm going to snitch to you about my personal life?" Flint snapped unaware Matt was trying to listen to his thoughts. "They always say the ones closet to home are the ones you should be wary of especially when it comes to choosing who bore you. It's a shadow that hangs over like a dark cloud." In a surprising twist, Matt got what he needed as he relayed it to Mohinder.

 _"Who does this New York yuppie think he is?" Flint's thoughts was being heard by Matt as Nathan continued to stall the criminals. "Mr. Big money thinks he knows about my life and Meredith. Stupid patsy doesn't understand what it's like growing up knowing the ones closet to you lie to your face about something as big as paternity. It was why she couldn't search for me when someone was actually looking for her. The one person who believed in keeping straight in line is suddenly dead. Not going to believe I heard that!"_

 _"Was this why Bennet was killed? He learned about Meredith's true paternity?" Nathan's thought also echoed that of Flint's secret._

"Matt, what's going on?" Mohinder asked as they continue to observe the standoff. "What's happening?"

"I think we stumbled upon the motivation that got Bennet killed over seven months ago." Matt explained. "And whoever did both Bennet and Meredith in didn't want the secret to come out about Meredith's past." However, things soon got out of hand as there was an argument that broke out causing Flint to lose control of his powers due to his grief over the loss of his sister.

Hiro, Ando and Sloan make their way in the hallway towards the main lobby only to run into Matt and Mohinder. Matt is trying to mind control the criminals into standing down only for Jesse to suddenly unleash a sonic sound wave to cause trembling. No one doesn't see the one of the chandelier fixtures rattling in the ceiling break off and about to crash onto Nathan. Sloan sees it and tries to warn Nathan but something unexplained happens.

"Mr. Petrelli look out!" Sloan shouts her warning about the fixture about to crash upon Nathan as she extends out of her hands. She sees Flint unleash a blue fireball in grief towards Nathan and the heroes attempt to save him. Suddenly an pulse of energy erects from Sloan's hand towards Nathan that shields him in a protective dome. Sloan looks in disbelief seeing her hands generate a barrier protecting Nathan as the attacks are repelled knocking out the criminals.

"What the hell just happened?" Mohinder asked looking at Sloan in disbelief and awe. "Did...did you just do that?"

"Holy shit..." Sloan looked at her hands in awe as Nathan took time to breathe a sigh of relief. He saw the criminals knocked out and not a single scratch on him. He found himself encased in what looked like a barrier and saw the source it was coming from. Nathan stared at the young girl who inexplicably saved his life. "Please don't tell me she's one of us is she?"

"Whoa, this is something new," Sloan stared in awe as the forcefield resided. "Did...did I just save his life?"

 _(Underground Service Tunnel)_

Claire looks on with fright as the distinguish voice registers in her mind leaving her petrified. The supposed security guard turned out to be her family's killer seven months prior. This time he had a knife in his possession as he pinned her against the wall attempting to slit her throat and apologizing for his actions. Tears streamed down her face recalling the same scenario that haunted her dreams for months.

Whoever this man was manically explained his actions for killing her family and Meredith stating that they are connected and knew one another. Seeing a loose pipe against the wall, Claire grabbed it and bashed the shadow man on the side of the head. Claire runs the opposite direction back towards the hotel and bumps into Peter who is proceeding forward deep into the service tunnel.

He looks at her and sees the blood in her hair and on her costume. "Claire! Claire! Are you okay?" Claire looks behind him. Peter turns around and sees a shadowy figure pursing them.

"Peter...Peter...it's him." He and Claire turn and run toward the exit.

"Run! Go! Keep going! Run!" They reach the where the beginning of the secret tunnel is. Claire tries to runs out of the tunnel. Peter stops and turns to face the shadow man who focuses his attention on Claire. "Hey! Hey don't you touch her you sick bastard!"

The shadow man faces Peter. He is wearing a black mask and turns his focus to Peter as Claire tries to recover from her ordeal. He throws a punch but Peter ducks. Most of the shadow man's punches hit him, but not strong enough to knock him over. Not chancing it, Peter summons the super strength ability to send the shadow man back a few inches.

The door to the stairwell opens and Claire runs up, screaming. She starts running up the steps and trips. Peter catches up with her. The shadow man appears in the doorway.

"Hey, hey, hey! Run!" He helps her up to her feet and they both run up the steps back to the utilities room. "Run Claire!"

"He's trying to finish the job..." Claire turns and glances over at the man who just stands there watching them.

"Go, to back up to the ballroom, okay? Find people, find lights. I got to keep you safe kiddo."

"What about you Peter?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" Claire doesn't move. Peter shouts at her. " _GO!"_ Claire backs away and ascends up back to the hotel's main atrium. She leaves Peter behind. Peter watches her go for a moment, then turns to check on the shadow man. He is standing right there in front of him.

"Wow, this seems like a small world here don't you think, Peter?" the shadow man replies looking at the Peter with keen interest. "Never in a million years I think you and I had a familiar family connection, especially with young Claire."

"No, this can't be...you're the one responsible for what happened to them?" Peter yanks the mask off to reveal Adam Monroe as Peter stumbles back in complete shock and disbelief. "Adam? Why? What do you want with Claire?"

"If I knew any better mate I'm guessing there are still some blanks needed to fill in on both parties. No hard feelings on your niece at least she still has a resemblance of a biological family left to care for her. I'm guessing that healing did more than repair your mind. You're learning the truth aren't you?"

"What truth are you talking about? What the hell does any of this have to do with why the hell you want to off my only niece? My family?" Peter snapped getting defensive.

"It's no hard feelings Peter but it's necessary in order for the greater good. I spent all these years looking for her and she was right under my nose. Didn't realize that other factors like the Company or the Haitian took liberties to erase the events that happened all those years ago," Adam explained cryptically. "Don't you remember Peter? You were there along with your brother. The little winter light bundle I try to dispose of...I intend not to make miss the opportunity."

"I promised no one is going to harm Claire or anyone from my family. I don't know what the hell is going on but what I see right now is a hostile threat in front of me who wants to do harm to the people I love. That...I won't stand for!"

Adam grabs Peter to push him out of the way. Peter grabs Adam and holds onto him. The two men tumble down the stairwell back to the bottom entrance of the secret tunnel. Peter and Adam are on the ground. Both men are not moving. Peter is in a pool of blood, his arm and back twisted in an awkward angle. Claire runs back down into the tunnel and sees Peter lying on the ground.

"Oh gosh, no..." She runs over to him. Peter coughs and moves. His bones crunch as he heals. He pants with exertion. Claire kneels, as Peter grabs his twisted hips and legs and unfolds himself. He grunts, groans, and pants. The bleeding cuts on his face heal right before her eyes, skin mending, blood clearing. He turns and looks around expecting to see Adam nearby, but there's no one.

 **"** Where is he?" He gravely asked.

"I don't know. He ran away before I got here." Peter looks around as Claire hastily give him a hug in relief. "Are you okay Claire?"

"I'm alright thanks to you Peter," she said with relief. "You're totally my hero again. I knew his voice...he wanted to finish me off didn't he?"

"Not if I can't help it. I told you nothing wasn't going to happen to you," Claire helped Peter up as the two made their way up the stairwell back to the hotel's main floor. "Claire...the man who killed your family and Meredith, I've seen his face before, I know him. His name...is Adam Monroe."

"Adam Monroe? Who is he and what does he want with me?" Claire asked nervously.

"I don't know but he's going to be back. He says we all have history together and he wants us to know something that is related to you. The only question is how does he know you and why the hell he's been after you for all these years?"


	10. Fallout

**Chapter 10: Fallout**

 _(The Carlyle Hotel: New York City)_

It was a mob scene outside as police and emergency crews swarmed the Carlyle hotel analyzing the scene and questioning the guests and staff about tonight's events. Hiro and Ando take Jesse and Flint outside for medical attention and arrange for transport, but Knox managed to escape custody. The word of Nathan's unexpected heroics to negotiate the release of the hostages got media attention. He found his phone going off from calls from Tracy and the rest of his staff in Washington as the events of the Carlyle made all news stations. Matt and Mohinder stayed with Sloan, Jamie and West knowing the teenage girl was reeling about the sudden manifestation of her abilities tonight.

Minutes later, the heroes saw a small extraction team sent by the Company get a debriefing from Ando and Hiro about tonight's events. They were sent under the guise of being FBI agents sent to apprehend Flint and Jesse and take them into custody. The two left to head back to Primatech Research with two of the recaptured criminals but Nathan's main concern was for Peter and Claire. Both of them come out from an alleyway behind the hotel and out to the main street towards the police and emergency personnel looking for any sign of Nathan or Claire's friends.

"Claire! Peter!" Both of them turn and sees Nathan.

 **"** Dad!" She heads for her dad. "Dad." They reach each other and they hug.

"Nathan." Peter replied panting a bit as Nathan examines the state of his daughter and his younger brother. He hugs them both with a sigh of relief but keeps a protective embrace on Claire.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nathan fired questions of concern as she nodded her head. "It's okay. You're okay. Thank God you're alright, the both of you."

"Dad, it was terrible, I saw him again, he—" However, Nathan stops his daughter for a moment.

 **"** I know, I know that's why we came here tonight." She pulls away from him a little.

"Nathan I saw his face, I know who is his," Peter said panting frantically. "It's Adam Monroe. He's the one responsible for what happened to Noah, his family and Meredith."

"Adam Monroe? Are we talking about the same Adam that was in Odessa months ago trying to unleash Strain 127 of the Shanti Virus?" Nathan voiced his disbelief to think that the same guy who manipulated his brother into almost unleashing a biological virus was at the forefront of all of this. He read the file and knew of his capability to cause havoc and harm, but he never imagine Adam attempting to go after Claire. "He...he was behind the murders in Costa Verde? Pete are you sure it is him you saw tonight?"

"Who is Adam Monroe? That's the name of the guy who killed my moms, my dad and brother in Costa Verde?" But then her attention switch to her friends wondering if they were safe. "We have to go back. We - we have to go back, Sloan, Peter, West are they-

 **"** No, no, no. They're safe I promise you Claire. Hiro and Ando helped them get the guests out of the hotel. They're being tended by EMTs."

"I need to see my friends please! I need to make sure-"

"Nate just tell her where she can find her friends." Peter pleaded on Claire's behalf. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty if something terrible happened to them.

"They're with Matt and Mohinder. They're lucky to be alive and so are you two." Nathan pointed out where Sloan was to Claire as they watched her head off towards her friends'direction. There was a look of desperation in her eyes but relief knowing at least her friends were safe.

"What happened with the criminals? The hostages? It looks like a media circus out here tonight," Peter surveyed the scene outside the hotel.

"Tell me about it. Apparently my impromptu heroic act of negotiation attracted some media attention and my staff down in Washington are bombarding with calls. Ma had a clean up crew transport two of the escaped criminals back to Primatech Research with Hiro and Ando escorting them. The police will take care of everything. Look at you Pete. You're lucky to be alive and in one piece. Are you sure you're alright?"

 **"** It's not luck, Nathan. I have a feeling that things are getting complicated from here on in."

"I know that feeling which is why we're going to mom's house once the police get all of our statements." Nathan glanced over at Sloan and Claire with the boys being checked out by the EMTs. "I had the driver pick up Heidi and the boys and bring them back to my house. Peter, we have a minor situation we need to deal with right now and it's about time we let Claire in on a few home truths."

 _(The Petrelli Mansion: New York City)_

It was already a little pass 1:30AM in the morning when Nathan and company arrived back at his mother's house. By the time they pulled up to the front door there was already photographers and reporters who wanted to ask questions about the Carlyle Hotel situation tonight. The teens were still dressed in their dirty and stained Halloween costumes insisting that Claire's friends spend the night until the media circus dies down. Sloan in particular was still reeling from the events that happened this evening as she unwillingly generated another forcefield with her hands stunning her friends, her boyfriend and everyone else in the house.

"Whoa, I'm guessing it does run in the family," West commented staring at his cousin in awe. "Sloan? Are you alright cuz?"

"Am I seeing this babe? Did you like create a barrier or something to protect us?" Jamie stared with amazement.

"Is this for real Nathan?" Peter turned to his brother looking for answers. "Does...is Sloan like one of us?"

"You should have seen it to believe it. I don't know what will happen if Liam finds out about his daughter's ability," Nathan replied.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I don't know what happened tonight and those guys in the lobby of the hotel what's going on?" Sloan was spewing out question after question unsure of what to make of her new situation. Claire looked at her friend with a newfound interest and she imagine what Sloan was feeling. "I mean there was a guy whose hands were on fire, then there was another guy who had like amplified sound and one guy with superhuman strength like the Hulk. Was that for real? The stuff that came out of my hands, what was it?"

"Look Sloan I know you're confuse and you probably have a lot of questions to ask," Nathan replied. "Believe me, most of us in this house have had our share of trying to understand what you're going through. What I know tonight is that I owe you for bailing out there in the lobby. If either that chandelier or ball of fire struck me I would have been toast."

"So that thing I did tonight, did I save your life?" Sloan asked Nathan as he nodded his head giving a slight smile. Claire put a hand on Sloan's shoulder for comfort.

"Maybe you guys would want to talk about this in the study," Peter suggested as Claire stared at her friends and back towards Peter and Nathan.

"Look Sloan, Jamie I know this is a lot to process but if you want answers about what happened tonight, I would be more than glad to explain things to you." Claire smiled reassuring her friend before turning to the adults in the room. She led them into the study as the guys knew Claire had everything under control. "I...I...want to show you something and I know this is going to be one very long night."

"That pretty much redefines the concept of puberty and teenage angst there," Matt jokingly remarked. "Mostly the odd man out in this scenario is the boyfriend Jamie being stuck in a room with three teenagers with abilities."

"Maybe he'll be able to process the news relatively well and collective," Mohinder commented. "Still it's hard to tell what goes on in the minds of teenagers in this day and age of society today."

"I'm sure they'll be fine and it's going to take some time to adjust and accept it," Peter stated. "We were all in that position as Sloan over a year when our powers manifested. At least Claire is there to give her friends some well deserved answers."

 _(The Study/Office)_

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what is happening to you," West said. "Well Claire here has some answers to clear up with both of you."

Claire instructed West to pick up the letter opener on the desk and ask him to stab it through her hand. Jamie and Sloan yelped as West slammed the letter opener through the palm of Claire's hand and pulled it out as the cut was spilling out blood. Both of them stared in bewilderment as the cut on Claire's hand instantly healed right before their eyes and the cut instantly disappeared. She demonstrated once more by tossing her mask up in the air but they didn't see it drop on the floor. Sloan stared at her cousin seeing him levitating off the ground holding Claire's mask and Jamie's jaw just dropped with shock.

"That is freaking amazing." Jamie said in awe. "I don't know what to say. I mean Claire can't get hurt and West, dude you're like floating off the ground. As for Sloan, babe you're like them you can do what they can do."

"Yeah. I know. But what do you think it all means?" Sloan asked curiously. "Having these - these powers?"

"I think it means that we're special." Claire explained cleaning off the desk. "At first, when I learned about my ability it made me feel insecure and a freak. I felt like I couldn't be myself if I denied who I was. It was hard for me to relate to my adopted family and the need to find my biological parents filled this desire for me to find out who I really was. When I met my biological family, found a purpose and became more accepting of my ability seeing it as a good thing."

"Look Sloan it takes time to adjust believe me I know it's a lot of process," West assured her. "I learned that there are others like us out there with different powers and how you choose to use them is up to you. However, it doesn't change the relationship between us because you're still my cousin and I will be there for you."

"Count me in on that too sweetie," Jamie smiled taking a hold of Sloan's hand. "I love you not because of your money, or your popularity, or your Upper Eastside status, or even if you because of your little bubble girl ability. I love you for the person you are and don't forget that."

"But I want to know why? What does this all mean having this ability? If there are others like me out there, am I suppose to use this power for a purpose? I sometimes wonder if life is more than just about social status or reputation? The high life isn't what it's cut out to be and probably most people are friends with me because of my money and my dad's reputation." Sloan said deep in thought.

"Maybe we're supposed to do something with these abilities for the greater good." Claire added giving her friend a hug. "I know it's scary at first, but this is a good thing I promise you. I owe you tonight because you saved my dad's life with your powers. It means that there is upside to our friendship, it makes the bonding experience even better. It doesn't change our friendship but if you want to get a better understanding, I'll be more than welcome to answer all your questions."

"I'm just looking for some answers that's all. However, I am still glad we're friends Claire it makes it easier to relate to one another." Sloan smiled back and turned to her cousin. "Some family huh?"

"Pretty much but for now we got to keep it on the lid from your dad about what you can do," West suggested as Sloan agreed. "Until the time is right then we'll break the news to him. Don't worry, I'll fly out from Costa Verde should you one day tell Uncle Liam about your bubble girl ability."

"So I'm assuming that your dad, uncle and their friends are like you three right?" Jamie inquired with intrigue as Claire nodded her head.

"Well with the exception of Dr. Suresh he's a geneticist. His father researched about people like us," Claire clarified. "I know it's hard for you to understand Jamie what's happening with us and if you..."

"No it's just a bit surreal and something out of a comic book." He reassured them. "So the obvious is this stays our little secret between all of us. Right? I love Sloan too much not to blow her cover and I have mad respects for Claire and West as well. I guess it's been a long night and we should probably turn it in for the night shouldn't we?"

"Seems like the reasonable thing to do. Come on I'll see if I can find some clothes the boys can change into. Maybe Peter or Nathan might have clothes you can borrow and Sloan is more than welcome to raid my wardrobe of clothes I keep on hand at my grandmother's place." The four teens laughed as they headed out of the study and upstairs to settle in and get some sleep.

 _(Petrelli Mansion: July 1991)_

 _It was another long summer day and Peter was hoping that Nathan would be back from his summer internship. Peter was in the living room showing his niece some of his brother's medals and momentums he received during his time as a pilot in the U.S Navy. There were talks from his parents about hiring a nanny to look after the baby once Nathan started up school again in the fall as Peter entertained his niece._

 _"Bon appetite Claire, my favourite sandwiches made by Martha," Peter grinned playfully at the infant in the playpen as she found her young uncle's playful bantering humorous. He brought in two plates and placed them on the children's play table set up in the living room. Peter gently lifted his niece and had her sit._

 _"Claire_ _, you gotta be sick of all that strained baby grub they give you all day. Here you go kiddo. Here's a corned-beef sandwich on rye with a big, fat, kosher pickle. Now, what do you want on the side? Do you want potato salad or coleslaw?" Claire picked up the pickle in her hand and attempted to bite on it. "Just the pickle? Okay."_

 _"Hello, Peter. Hey there my little Claire," Angela replied walking into living room and glancing at the children. "Peter, why is Claire eating a pickle and a corned-beef sandwich son?"_

" _Because Martha said she didn't have time to make buffalo chicken wings." He said jokingly eating his sandwich but watched Angela take the plate away from Claire._

 _"I'll take that thank you very much my dear. I'll see to it this sandwich doesn't go to waste and perhaps your father would like to snack on a corned-beef sandwich made by Rena." She then turned back to face Peter eating away before leaving the room. "Oh Peter, we are expecting a guest soon who your father and I are interviewing to fill the nanny position for Claire. See to escort our guest to wait in the living room will you?"_

 _"Okay mom I will," Peter replied sitting with Claire who continued to nibble on the pickle still in her hand. He focused his attention on the smiling baby. "You must be loving that pickle aren't you Claire?"_

 _Peter heard the doorbell ring as he placed baby Claire back in her playpen and went to answer the front door. He opened it to see a young blonde haired woman standing outside looking baffled and nervous. The young boy assumed that the lady was the interviewee his parents were expecting for the nanny position._

 _"Oh I'm sorry…huh I'm not sure if this is the right address…but…" the blonde haired woman nervously replied. "This is…this is the Petrelli residence?"_

 _"You must be the lady my mom and dad were expecting to interview for the nanny position for my baby niece?" He politely let the young lady into the house as he led her to the living room. The lady's eyes were fixated on Claire who was standing happily in her playpen. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peter Petrelli and that little ankle biter there is my baby niece Claire. She's my big brother Nathan's daughter and I'm her kid uncle! What's your name?"_

 _"Excuse me? Your baby niece? Oh I'm sorry…it's nice to…meet you Peter. My name…is Meredith Gordon," she said staring in awe. "So, this is Claire? She's such a beautiful little baby girl. Is…is your big brother around?"_

 _"He's doing an internship this summer for school but he'll be back before his daughter's first birthday. Nathan wouldn't miss it for the world." Peter walked to the playpen and picked up the baby. Claire settled nicely in her young uncle's arms and he noticed Meredith getting teary eyed staring at Claire. "Are you okay miss Meredith? It looks like you're crying…"_

 _"It's nothing…it's just she must be an amazing little baby girl and your brother Nathan must be a really good father to her." Meredith continued on and asked Peter if she can hold Claire for a moment. He reluctantly handed the baby over to Meredith to hold but there was something familiar about the woman Peter couldn't put his finger on. He was amazed when Claire suddenly seemed relaxed in the woman's arms as Meredith gave Peter a look of gratitude. "My sweet little baby girl thank God you're safe and sound. I knew your daddy would keep you safe like I expected. My beautiful, baby girl mommy is so happy to hold you again."_

 _"Mommy? Why are you calling my niece your baby girl?" Meredith's moment of bliss didn't anticipate young Peter overhearing her murmurs. He was suspicious for a moment and wondered about the intrigue and fondness she had for Claire. "Meredith…are you…are you Claire's…"_

" _Why don't you hand our granddaughter back to her uncle now would you Miss Gordon?" Peter turns around to see his parents standing in the room eying Meredith down holding Claire. Meredith gives the baby to Peter._

 _"Hello, I don't know if you remember me but…" Meredith tried to talk only to be abrasively cut off by Angela._

 _"We know who you are Meredith Gordon. I must compliment you on your fine parenting skills." Arthur scolded the young woman. "Leaving your daughter on the front steps of our house five months ago in the middle of winter shows your character Miss Gordon."_

 _"Are you Claire's mother?" Peter asked looking between his parents and Meredith with Claire in his arms._

 _"I can explain things and I came here to talk to Nathan to explain my actions. It's just…it's just…well it's been over five months since I've last seen my baby girl and I came all this way. I know you are Nathan's family and I can see how much my daughter means to all of you. If I can have a moment alone with her that is all I am…"_

 _"Peter go take Claire into the kitchen for a minute will you? She is in need of her bottle," Angela instructed her younger son still trying to figure what is happening right now. He looked at his father who also gave a look of acknowledgement to listen to his mom. "Do not worry, we just want to give Claire's mother a bit of time to get acquainted with your niece's grandmother and grandfather." Peter reluctantly left the room making his way to the kitchen but curiosity got the best of him as he eavesdropped on the discussion in the living room._

 _"You have some nerve showing up here after all these months expecting to suddenly see your daughter," Arthur glared at the young blonde head woman. "You are lucky we haven't phoned the police for trespassing. Besides, thanks to you Claire is back w_ _here she belongs-with her family."_

" _I'm her family too. She is my daughter," Meredith argued. "You don't understand why I did what I did to keep her safe."_

 _"No, you're the woman who gave birth to her, to keep safe. A job you haven't done particularly well and avoided the day you left her on our doorsteps. By doing so you unceremoniously relinquished all your parental rights towards that baby. As far as Nathan goes, do you think he'll have time to talk with the woman who bore his child and left her to be raised by him as a single father?" Angela further argued._

 _"Look I don't want any trouble and it seems that Claire has already settled into a life with her father and his family. I know how much she means to all of you, especially your younger son and Nathan. Mr and Mrs. Petrelli if she stays with you I know you'll do everything in your power to_ _keep her out of harm's way. That is all I want for my daughter."_

 _"And yet your presence here only hinders the potential threat upon our little Claire's life." Angela cryptically warned Meredith sensing the uncertainty. "As long as your secrets loom out in the open, that little girl's life will be in great danger. You have no idea the consequences of seeking out a truth that should have been long hidden. There is a danger close to home that is going to hit not only her, but our sons as well._

 _"I would agree with my wife that our granddaughter is better off with us than with you. As far as we're concern you'll be nothing more than an irrelevant figure in that baby's life. We have given her everything needed to provide for her wellbeing." Arthur stated firmly. "Miss Gordon, we know what he did years ago to your family. Adam Monroe, it's a name we will never forget but yet it's a name that will be a plague upon this family."_

 _"My mom and dad knew of him and what he did to my aunt Theresa. If you love Claire as you claim you do then keep her safe no matter the cost." Meredith replied sighing. "If there is a chance I could be apart of your life again..."_

 _"If you value your own safety and that of your daughter then you shouldn't be here." Angela firmly escorted Meredith towards the exit. She opened the door indicating that the young woman overstayed her visit. "As an offer of advice you try and get away from Adam Monroe. Do you understand? For someone whose lived long enough there is still one thing he seeks out in this world that he sees is unattainable: a sense of love and family. Your aunt denied him that once, same with your mother and others afterwards deprived him of it. The only smart logical choice you made was wisely giving your daughter over to the custody of her biological father. You better pray he doesn't make his way to New York."_

 _(The Petrelli Mansion: Present Day)_

Peter woke up, breathing heavily and looked out window realizing it was morning. He spent the night in the living room after Nathan and the others discussed about last night's events at the Carlyle Hotel. None of them couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that Adam Monroe was revealed to be responsible for the deaths of the Bennets and Meredith.

"I remembered the summer before Claire's first birthday," Peter didn't need to turn around to know that Nathan walked into the room. He had his sketchbook on his lap sitting down on the sofa and pulled out the picture hidden. "It was another episode of memory repairing but this one happened."

"Maybe it's time Claire knows about the picture." Nathan simply stated. "She needs to know that somehow she was with us and yet we were made to forget about that part of our lives with her. There has to be proof and we need to figure out what happened to make them do this to us."

"I think it had something to do with Meredith. I remembered that summer after the trip to Coney Island, you left for that summer internship in Europe. It was two weeks before her birthday Nate when Meredith showed up at the house. Mom and dad tried to prevent her from seeing Claire. Meredith was going on explaining why she left and then mom dropped the hint about her connection to Adam Monroe and the rest of the Gordon family."

"Ma knew that Adam was connected to Meredith and her family?" Nathan asked.

"Well that's what I assumed and they warned her that by showing up it wouldn't be a matter of time before Adam knew of Claire or her relation to us. Mom chastised Meredith for trying to figure out something in her personal life and it had to do with Adam Monroe. Mom and dad knew the secret but they didn't know what was Adam's interest."

"It's probably the reason why Noah is dead. But why Adam's interest to go after Claire? You said he knew us back sixteen years ago Pete. This lunatic says him and us have a familiar family connection and it has to do with my daughter so I want to know is what is it?"

"I second that vote because I want to know how am I connected to Adam Monroe," the two of them turn to see Claire walking into the living room. She saw the picture Peter was holding and looked at both her uncle and father. "I really couldn't sleep last night after having someone like Adam attempt to kill me again after more than seven months. My friends are still reeling about what went down and had to explain to Sloan about our secrets."

"We're still working on it but we know is that he knew your mother's family a long time ago." Peter said staring at Nathan before he walked up to her. He reluctantly presented the picture to Claire and nervously glanced at it. She saw in the photo a young Nathan and Peter with a little baby girl at Coney Island. She recalled the incident awhile back where she thought she was having an episode of deja vu but she studied the baby carefully in the photograph.

Claire saw the message on the back of the photo and then looked up to realize the truth. "I'm guessing Peter you did more than just repaired your damaged memory. I never...I never really saw pictures of myself before I was a year old and all I know was that I was adopted. Was...this me as a baby with the two of you?"

"Adam delivered the picture to Suresh's apartment a couple weeks back with the message that we receive it," Peter sighed confirming Claire's suspicions. "I really can't explain what's happening to my memories, or that of yours or Nathan's but we're remembering things that we aren't suppose to know. Things that involve you for a reason and that picture is only the beginning."

"So what does this have to do with Adam?" Claire asked.

"That's what we like to know," Nathan confirmed. "It seems like secrets run in this family. Claire, I know you've been through a lot but Peter and I wouldn't put you through this unless..."

"I'm here for a reason and I chose to come live here because you're my family. If Adam Monroe knew my mother and had something to do with the three of us sixteen years ago I want to know what. This is something they wouldn't go this far to protect us by making us forget." Claire explained sounding determined. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."


	11. Confidants and Parting Words

**Chapter 11: Confidants and Parting Words**

 _(Nathan's House: One week later)_

There is a rhythmic sound of an automated tennis ball machine being pulled in the middle of the yard. Claire, wearing her school uniform sets up a video camera on a tripod as Sloan, wearing her school uniform runs across the other side of the backyard of Nathan's house. She prepares to power up the tennis ball machine her brothers use during their tennis season as Sloan waits in anticipation.

"Is the camera ready?" Sloan asked stepping in clear view in front of the tennis ball machine.

"Yeah, almost. Hold on! I got to power up the machine!" Claire shouted from across the yard. She refocuses the image and it pulls back to show Sloan standing about thirty paces away. "According to Monty the ball machine spits out between 4-7 second cycles supposedly. If you have a fast serving arm I mean."

"Okay, let's see how quick on the draw I'm at. I'm good to go! Start it up!"

"Alright get ready Sloan!"

Claire focuses the lens back on Sloan who is now standing in sight of the tennis ball machine. Claire cranks the machine up starting at the slowest speed as the tennis ball flies towards Sloan. She sees it coming and stretches her hands out creating a first a reflective wall.

"Claire, crank up the speed of the machine!" She intensifies the speed of the machine setting it to the maximum level as tennis balls are being spat out at a rapid rate. With the camera rolling, a burst of energy emits from Sloan's hands as the reflective wall starts encasing Sloan as the tennis balls bounce off the forcefield.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God. Sloan!" With camera rolling, Claire detaches it from the tripod and runs over to check on Sloan who is still inside the forcefield.

The tennis ball machine begins to die down due to the lack of battery left as the last remaining tennis balls fly towards Sloan. Her barrier is not damaged or penetrated as Sloan looks around at the many tennis balls scattered across the yard she deflected. The forcefield begins to subside and Sloan looks at the camera.

"This is Sloan Samuels. And that was attempt number four." As she looks at the camera, the energy from her hands dims down as the forcefield around her completely vanishes and disappears. Claire stops the camera as her best friend smiles. "So...what do you think?"

"That was awesome, but Jamie's go-kart video rundown attempt was funnier," Claire commented as they reviewed the tape. "Thank goodness Heidi and the boys aren't here to see this. My dad and Peter said we got to be careful especially with them around. They don't know...about the whole abilities thing."

"So this is what you did as a test of your abilities? Had someone videotape you?" Sloan asked.

"I did when I first had learned about my abilities in Odessa. I did everything to test my powers. I walked through fire and didn't get burned. I have busted, like, every bone in my body, stabbed myself in the chest, I've shoved a two-foot steel rod through my neck, and I didn't have a scratch on me. I woke up with my chest opened up on an autopsy table and died at least once. Then...I had the top of my head cut off and my brain exposed."

"Wow, that's extreme...wait you died?" she sounded surprised and stunned.

"I've died before, it's no big deal. I know you're still new to all of this. It gets easier with time."

The two of them walked back in the house and headed towards the kitchen. Claire grabbed a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and pour two glasses for her and Sloan and drank while reviewing the tape.

"So your biological father, I mean Mr. Petrelli, well Nathan his entire family they have abilities? And your biological mother? Did she have an ability too?"

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family. My biological mother she had the ability of pyrokinesis, she was able to create fire but Nathan he had the ability to fly like superman. My grandmother is able to see the future through precognitive dreaming and Peter well...he's a different story. He's what people would call an empathic mimic."

"What does that mean?" Sloan inquired curiously.

"It means that I can sort of observe the abilities of others when I'm close by to them." Peter answered walking into the kitchen and smirked. "Think of me as a sponge in a way. I can basically manifest all the abilities that I mimicked on my own free will."

"So...how does your power work?" Sloan asked as Peter demonstrated by summoning a small amount of energy and creating a reflective barrier in front of him. Sloan looked stunned seeing Peter use her ability in front of him while Claire casually took another sip from her drink smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" Claire smirked playfully.

"You got some family there Claire." Sloan looked at her watch and started gathering her stuff together. "Oh shoot I got to head out. My grandmother is in town and I'm suppose to meet my family for dinner at the Plaza later. I hope Jamie is done water polo practice because he's suppose to be my plus one tonight. Hey...can you make a copy and give it to me at school on Monday?"

"Sure that's no problem. I'll see you on Monday then." Claire walked her friend out of the house and watched as Sloan hailed for a taxi. She walked back in the house and back into the kitchen and saw Peter sitting near the kitchen island watching the video tape.

"The whole video tape thing? Was that what you did when you learned about your powers?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, my friend Zach back in Odessa would film me doing all these stunts to test out my abilities. When I told my dad, well my other dad about my ability I gave him the tapes Zach made. He then had the Haitian wipe out the memories of Zach, Lyle and my mother. At the time I was so angry with him with what was happening and it probably fueled my need to know more about my real family. You guys already know the rest of the story..."

"Sorry to hear and I know it's hard sometimes talking about him." Peter consoled his niece. "It would be a lot easier if Nate was here but the duties of Washington will always beckon him. Guess you have to settle with your cool uncle."

"Cool uncle? You mean the one that tried to feed me a corned beef sandwich before I even had a full set of teeth?" The mention of the memory Peter recently regained stunned him. How was it possible she knew of that if she was barely a year old? It surprised Claire she knew that but then she recalled learning how Adam Monroe had the same ability as her. Was it possible she could also be able to repair memory damage as well?

"You...you remember that?" Peter asked stunned.

"It was real my mind tells me and this gut feeling inside is telling me it happened. Peter, you said that Adam Monroe told you that since you were able to mimic my ability, the memory damage. I can do that too can I?"

"Claire it's not easy to repair memory damage or suppression. It took a lot of mental strain trying to figure out what happened to me four months after the explosion at Kirby Plaza. I think...with you being in close proximity the memories are slowly resurfacing." Putting the pitcher of lemonade back in the fridge, he led Claire out to the backyard. "Come on let's go get some answers. I think I know just the place."

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to see mom at Primatech. It's always the place they kept track of us for years."

 _(Hartsdale, New York: Primatech Research-Level 5)_

"I would support whatever decision you make as leader of this Company but your course of action Marseille is highly questionable." Rene stood outside a containment cell next to Angela monitoring Sylar who remained unconscious, strapped down and heavily sedated. Due to the breakout of the prisoners from Level 5, it became noted that they were short staffed of agents and only managed to recapture two of prisoners. Rene knew what Angela was considering and voiced his concerns for the benefit of thinking about the wellbeing of her sons and granddaughter.

"Mr. Nakamura and Mr. Massahashi have been appointed with the task of recovering Kaito's formula. I have given both gentlemen security clearance as agents of the Company and Hiro Nakamura has information about Adam Monroe that may help us." Angela said monitoring Sylar. "As for your concerns about what I have planned for Sylar, you are entitled to your opinion. As Noah would put it sometimes we tend to do things that go beyond the grey line."

"His thirst and lust in life is for more power and dominance. Your sons will not approve of this and I do not want to think of what will happen if Claire finds out you are keeping Sylar detained in Level 5. Between Adam Monroe and Sylar madam both of them are hostile threats against those who stand in their way."

"Which is why I need you to keep my family safe. You have done so for so many years and your dedication towards my family and towards Noah has been highly noted and recognized. You went as far as to keep my granddaughter safe after Noah's conflict with Thompson. It still gives off an ominous vibe to come to terms that the Company's top agent is no longer among us thanks to Adam."

"She would want revenge sooner or later either upon the murderer of her family or the man who attacked her in order to take her ability." Rene said.

"I know and it is a future I do not hope will be young Claire's. We have gone to great lengths to protect the girl her entire life at the expense of compromising what once was." Angela explained deep in thought. "They are slowly regaining memories of a time long forgotten, but was one of pure bliss and happiness. You were there years ago that fateful night when he attempted to claim the lives of my boys and Claire. She was the best thing that happened to our family despite the conflicted circumstances, but giving her up and relinquishing the memories of the golden age of our family…"

"If and when they recover those memories again, eventually it will make sense once they understand why." Angela replied deep in thought before turning her attention back to the imprisoned Sylar. "But for now, we must deal with one problem at a time. Someone needs to run this company and tend to the day to day business deals. I trust you can handle doing a bit of autumn cleaning in my office?"

 _(Washington D.C: Tracy's Apartment)_

"This is something unreal," It was all Tracy could say after the last few days she had. However, for Nathan it wasn't anything to deal with in regards to the whole people with "abilities" circumstance. Nathan remembered booking an emergency flight to Washington the day after the Carlyle Hotel Halloween incident. At least now him and Peter were able to reveal to Claire the mystery behind the picture and know the identity of Noah and Meredith's murderer. However, being in D.C for the past week he felt guilty leaving Peter to look after his wife and kids when Adam or Sylar is still on the loose.

Damage control was already handled once his staff got word about the Halloween incident at the Carlyle in New York and the incident did something positive for his image and reputation. Nathan's popularity with the press rose dubbing him a hero for adverting a crisis situation thanks to Tracy's lobbying. However, his advisor also had issues of her own to deal with after she revealed to him her newly discovered ability of freezing. Nathan already dealt with helping one person come to terms with their newly discovered ability. Somehow, it seems like fate wanted him to go help another poor soul.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean it is a lot to take in." Nathan simply inquired. "Last week I talked to a young girl who found inadvertently saved my life by using her ability. She's my daughter Claire's friend and she found out she can create forcefields."

"Claire's your biological daughter that you regained custody of after the death of her adopted family?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah basically had to file for legal guardianship and legal adoption in order to do so. Basically, I'm her only biological parent she has left. My daughter too, she also has an ability like her friend. My daughter can regenerate and she can't get hurt."

"No matter what happens?" Tracy inquired curiously. "And you have the ability to fly? What about her real mother? Did her adopted family have abilities as well?"

"From my understanding and yes to the whole flying ability. As for her biological mother she had the ability to create fires and Claire's adopted family, they were normal regular Joe." Nathan explained and then focused back on Tracy. "So…you freeze stuff?"

"Pretty much it just suddenly got triggered after some reporter confronted me about some adult website I supposedly had in Las Vegas under the name of Niki Sanders," Tracy started recalling her tale. "I accidentally froze the reporter and he just broke in many pieces. When we first met you called me Niki Sanders and I told you my name was Tracy Strauss. However, after my ability manifested I started looking for answers and it eventually led me to New Orleans."

"You look like Niki and when I first met you I thought you were her. But there is no coincidence that maybe by some chance you maybe related to her."

"Actually I got answers in New Orleans from her son, Micah after I paid him a visit." Nathan remembered hearing from Micah about Niki's death and how she saved Monica from the fire. It was a shock for the other heroes to hear about the death of one of their friends and it was at the time Claire lost her family. "Apparently, Niki and I were born on the same day and delivered to by the same doctor, Dr. Zimmerman. I found out she and I were sisters and adopted by different families along with another sister named Barbara. He was the one that gave us our powers through experimentation."

Without hesitation, Nathan picks up the telephone and asks his secretary to cancel the rest of the appointments scheduled citing he has a family emergency. He looks at Tracy with intrigue and a sense to help her out. "Hey if you want some answers, I may know a place that could help you out. Are you up for a trip to New York?"

 _(Primatech Research: Hartsdale, New York)_

It felt weird for Peter walking down the halls of Primatech Research alongside Claire. He recalled the months after Kirby Plaza and thinking back then it was safe for him to remain hidden from his family. Then he thought about Adam and how during his confinement in the Company found a suppose confidant in the stranger in the adjacent room. It was because of Adam he saved Nathan's life and helped him regain his memories after the Haitian wiped it out.

However, he also thought about the other side of the coin too. Peter remembered that day in Odessa of how Adam almost manipulated him into causing mass genocide by releasing the Shanti Virus. He heard how his friends convinced him he was responsible for the deaths of the founding members of the Company. Then his thoughts focused on his niece and what Adam had put her through for months. He saw it on Halloween the lengths he'll go to come after Claire and that was something Peter wouldn't condone.

"It's weird being back here, well after remembering why the heck I even came here in the first place," Peter muttered looking at Claire. "I'm...sorry for not being there for you kiddo after the whole Kirby Plaza incident."

"Times were rough and we were adjusting trying to live normal lives," Claire stared back. "But who are we kidding? As long as we're offsprings to associates of the Company, nothing will ever be the same."

"Hey, we're going to catch Adam and bring him to justice. The same with Sylar I promise you that."

"Peter, please don't make promises you can't keep because they always tend to be broken." She replied sounding dejected and sighing as they walked the hallways. "I've been lied to you by people that raised me for sixteen years, but yet I can't hate them because they'll always be my parents. I just wish there was one point in my life that wasn't a lie and I was happy once."

"I'm not going to lie to you that you don't have to worry about Claire. I will always be honest with you and I intend to keep my promises. You're family and I'll do anything to keep you safe. What you told me outside at Kirby Plaza about how meeting me made you feel apart of something, it was true the day I met you back in Odessa. Kind of makes sense this sort of bond you and I have, it's safe to say it goes further back than we expected."

"Yeah I guess we do go way back during my days in diapers. Do you think me living with you guys back then must have been a happy time in your family's life?" Claire asked curiously. "And how does Adam Monroe tie to all of this? How could he have caused so much problems that all of this happened to us? Why erase sixteen years ago the truth?"

"Memories are a funny thing. They were made to be gone, but yet somewhere deep in our consciousness they remain suppressed and buried deep. Even with the full potential of our abilities, the human heart and soul are immune to the manipulations of the mind." They turned around to see The Haitian standing in the hallway staring at them. He gave a nod of respect and recognition to Peter and Claire. "I didn't expect to find you two here this early."

"You...you were expecting us?" Peter thought and then he would assume Angela foresaw their arrival. "I'm guessing you're here on my mother's behalf to greet us?" The Haitian motioned for Peter and Claire to follow him. He led them to Angela's office where Claire saw Noah's old boxes from Primatech in her grandmother's office. The two of them are surprised to see Noah's personal stuff from the Odessa offices in Angela's possession. "Those are Noah's files. How..."

"We all know Noah Bennet, he was a man that always had a plan even in death," The Haitian replied rummaging through one of the boxes for something. He pulled out a letter that was personally addressed to Claire. "Noah and Angela, they always had this understanding and mutual respect for one another over the years, especially when it came to Claire. He arranged his last will and testament after learning of her paternity to make sure she was where she should be."

"So the documents, the legal guardianship and adoption papers...he planned it all knowing the possible outcome? Did he know about Adam Monroe too?"

"This will explain it," The Haitian indicated referring to the letter he gave Claire. "He left instructions for Angela to give that letter to you in the unlikely event of his death. Your grandmother has an idea of the letter's contents, but she wanted to make sure should you arrive that you read your father's last words."

Opting not to read the letter alone, she asked Peter and Rene to stay. Settling herself into one of Angela's chairs in her office, Claire unfolds the handwritten letter and reads her adopted father's last words:

 _My Dearest Claire Bear,_

 _If you are reading this letter it means I wasn't successful in my assignment. I regret not listening to Angela's warning about digging into the past, your real past. If this last assignment will cost me my life and my family, you need to know what happened and I will leave you the choice with what to do next._

 _Your biological mother, Meredith called asking if you were okay. There was a deeper meaning to that question once she told me her real father tracked her down again. Meredith shared with me a secret that your biological grandmother, Margaret Gordon took with her to her grave. Flint Gordon Sr. is not Meredith's biological father. Her biological father was a man back in 1973 who knew her aunt Theresa who died in 1958._

 _Your grandmother Margaret learned of the man's identity after she found out he was responsible for your great-aunt Theresa's death in Los Angeles. The Company found out about the Gordons' and about Meredith that they helped forge the paternity test to claim Meredith as Flint's daughter. Meredith learned her real father was a man named Adam Monroe, a person who worked for The Company more than 30 years ago. Angela knew of him and knew his capacity to cause havoc and chaos which he brought upon your mother and her family._

Claire stops as tears stream down her face but the revelation leaves her speechless. She stares at the letter with complete disbelief in her eyes. _There is no way this is true._ She was too shock as she shakes her head and reluctantly passes the letter off to Peter to continue to read.

 _Meredith revealed that Adam has the same ability as you. This man...he is your biological grandfather and you are the last living relative he has. The Gordons and the Petrellis have denied him the one thing he yearned for many years: a chance to be with his family. It was why years ago she left you in New York in Nathan's care knowing that him and the rest of his family will look after you. Apparently you, Nathan and Peter were made to forget that part of your life where you lived with your biological family. I do not know the story behind it, but I know you sweetie. You will not stop until you recover your lost memories._

 _I wish I could be there to watch you grow. I feel like I've let you down time and time again with all my secrets and lies. Whatever comes your way, be prepared and don't let yourself face it alone. You have an amazing family and you have also given me the privilege to raise a remarkable young lady any father would be proud to call daughter. The road ahead will be tough but know you're surrounded by people who love you. If I could pass some advice to your biological family on how to raise you I would simply tell them what I need to say._

 _Tell Angela not to be so hard headed and secretive about everything and convince her to open up. Let Nathan know that he'll be a wonderful father and from one dad to another, tell him to be patient when raising a teenage daughter. Look out for Peter because since he spends most days protecting his only niece, once in awhile even an empath like himself needs some looking after._

 _I know I haven't been the perfect father for you Claire and I've made some really tough and sometimes bad decisions, but hopefully this one, you can agree I did right. I made a promise that one day you'll meet your real family. This is your opportunity to be with them now and regain the time lost. They maybe hard headed and tough, but to them you mean everything to them. Please know that I loved you, whether you were my biological child or not. The world is tough and the hardest thing about being in it is living in it. So promise you'll live...for me and for those who love you?_

 _Love always,_

 _Your father: Noah Bennet_

"Jesus Christ!" Peter exclaims, dropping the letter on the floor and exchanging glances from Claire and to Rene. It made sense as to the lengths that was taken years ago for Claire's protection. The thoughts ran through his brain over and over again. He understood Adam's cryptic message about sharing a familiar family connection letting it sink in. _"He's not going to get to Claire, not if we can't help it. What happened sixteen years ago with Adam?"_

"The secret Margaret Gordon took to her grave over thirty years ago, my mom's real paternity. This is really some family isn't it?" Claire exclaims, trying to digest what she learned. The thoughts are running through her mind as she looked at Peter and Rene. "Who knew that the guy who murdered my family and biological mother turn out to be also family. Not only Adam Monroe was Meredith's biological father, but he turned out to be my grandfather. The same one that tried to kill me since I was a baby. How messed up can these family ties be?"


End file.
